The Little Mockingjay
by GirlOnFire2012
Summary: Hope Mellark thought she was safe. She didn't think she'd ever be reaped. But on the reaping for the 90th Hunger Games her name is called. The little Mockingjay was born in the arena and now there's a big chance she'll die there, too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the sequel to 'Catching Fire With A Big Twist'. You should read the story before this before reading this one. Oh and I'm finally going to see The Hunger Games... TODAY! I _hope_ you enjoy…**

**The Little Mockingjay**

**Summary**

Hope Mellark thought she was safe. She didn't think she'd ever be reaped. But on the reaping for the 90th Hunger Games her name is called. The little Mockingjay was born in the arena and now there's a big chance she'll die there, too.

**Chapter One- Katniss**

I lean against the doorframe, watching my baby sleep. As much as I hate to admit it she's not my baby anymore. I remember I called her that in front of her friends a couple of week's ago, if looks could kill. She gave me a big lecture later than evening to never call her that again. I had just laughed but I've never called her it since.

I watch her stomach rise and fall as her soft purring fills my ears. The last fifteen years have gone _way_ to fast. I'm thirty-two years old, the same age as Peeta. Loud footsteps behind me cause me to spin around and press my fingers to my lips. "Shh," I whisper and Peeta rolls his eyes and tiptoes towards me.

"Why are you up?" he whispers and I shrug.

"I couldn't sleep," I reply and he let's out a loud sigh.

"She isn't going to get reaped, you know what Snow said," he insists, quietly.

"Why does she have to attend the reaping then?" I snap, quietly closing Hope's door and tiptoeing back to mine and Peeta's bedroom.

"So, it looks fair. So it looks like she has a chance of dying, too. How would you feel if a daughter belonging to the two famous victors' doesn't have to attend the reaping? How would you feel if you were them and they new that she got away with it?" he argues as we slide into bed next to eachother.

My silence means he's right, as usual. "They wouldn't think it's fair. You're not the only one that worries that she could still get reaped but we just have to hope," he finishes and switches the lamp off, making the room turn pitch black.

"I'm sorry," I whisper, not wanting to fight, especially tonight.

Tomorrow is the reaping for the 90th Hunger Games and I'm dreading it. The last fifteen years Peeta and I have mentored thirty teenagers and not one of those children have come out of the arena alive. They go in strong and with lots of sponsors but somehow they always die and come home in wooden coffins. We see them in our sleep every night. "No, I'm sorry," Peeta whispers, resting an arm around my waist and kissing my neck, then my shoulder and then my cheek.

I moan softly and close my eyes. "Not tonight," I say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peeta replies, faking innocence.

"Hmm," I moan. "You could forget what I said."

"I'd be glad too," Peeta chuckles and presses his lips to mine. If I wasn't in the mood before I definitely am now. "Will it hurt the baby?"

"I don't think so," I reply and Peeta pulls away while groaning.

"I thought you was going to ask the doctor," he moans.

"Why couldn't have you asked?" I sigh.

"You could've asked your mom," Peeta complains and I laugh.

"Yeah, Peeta. Of course, I'll just walk into town now and ask my mom if I'm aloud to have sex with my husband while pregnant," I say, sarcastically. My mom and dad moved to town five years ago with Prim. I insisted on giving them money so they could build a doctors office. So, now they live on top of it. "Why don't _you _go ask _your _mom?"

He stares at me and makes a face that makes me burst into laughter. "I get your point," he whispers and starts kissing me again, all thought's about tomorrow disappearing.

I sit up and hold my arms up while Peeta slowly takes my top off. He throws it on the floor and gently pushes me back onto the mattress. He presses his lips down my stomach while I moan quietly; we don't want Hope to hear us and wake up. The thought brings back a memory. When Hope was three years old she had had a nightmare and came into mine and Peeta's bedroom. Unfortunately, she caught Peeta and I in the act. Obviously she was a kid so she didn't understand but it was still embarrassing. I laugh at the memory and Peeta looks up from my stomach in confusion.

I tell him what I was thinking about and when I finished he laughed and moved so he was on top of me, his face looking at mine. "I love you," he whispers and those three words cause a fire in my stomach.

"I love you, too," I whisper back and pull his head down so I can kiss him.

We undress eachother quickly, giggling like teenagers. Jeez, we never laughed like this our first time and now? I think we're going crazy… Peeta finishes taking my pants off and throws them on the floor. Then he gets down to business. "Peeta…" I whisper and he bites my neck. I leave a trail of fingernail marks as I drag my nails along his back. He stops. "What's the matter?" I ask.

"I can't," he sighs and rolls off of me.

"Why?" I question.

"Because of the baby," he replies and I chuckle.

"We had sex when I was holding Hope," I moan.

"We didn't know you was pregnant," Peeta replies and I roll my eyes and kiss his bare shoulder.

"Fine. I'll ask my mom tomorrow," I lie. There's no way I'm asking my mom. Maybe I'll ask Prim, she's a doctor.

"I'm sorry," Peeta says.

"Don't worry, it's fine," I insist and we fall asleep holding eachother.

**Hope**

I wake up my normal time- 7.30 and throw my hunting gear on. I tiptoe down the hall and peak into my parent's room and find them fast asleep and… naked? Eww! I smile to myself and walk downstairs quietly. At least they could have a little fun before they have to go mentor two innocent children. I shake my head, not wanting to think about _that_. I grab an apple and take a large bite before walking out of the door and closing it gently behind me.

I walk through the meadow and under the electric fence. I grab a bow from inside a log and load it, ready to hunt. Hunting calms me. I bet you think I'm like my mother. I am, a little. I'm a mixture of both of my parents. I can hunt and sing like my mom and I can bake, draw and be good with words like my dad. I glare at the small squirrel about a metre away from me and aim for its eye. I let go of the arrow and…Bull's-eye!

"That's my girl," a deep voice says and I spin around to see grandpa. I have three grandpa's- my dad's dad, my mom's dad and Haymitch. This grandpa is my mom's dad. I put my arms around his waist and he pats my back.

"Hey, grandpa," I greet.

"Good morning, Hope. How's your mom and dad?" he asks and the image of my mom and dad in bed earlier pops into my head.

"They're okay, I think," I reply. There's no way I'm telling grandpa what I saw. I can't wait to tease my parents about it later. "How's grandma?"

"She is perfect," he smiles and pulls away. "How long until you got to go home to get ready?"

"Two hours," I grin, knowing that grandpa will take me to the lake.

"Let's go!"

**(Two hours later)**

I stare at myself in the mirror and frown. I look like a… girl. You know what I mean, I _never _wear dresses but today mom laid a light blue dress out that she said uncle Cinna made for her. I don't know why I agreed to wear it. "You look beautiful," my mom whispers with a smile and ties my hair back in a braid.

"I look like a girl," I moan and she laughs.

This year I'm going to the Capitol with my parents. They never want me to go and tell me to stay home with Prim and grandma and grandpa but if I beg them they let me go with them. I've been going to the Capitol with them since I was ten years old so I know a lot of people like: Cinna, Portia, Effie, Finnick, Annie and their son Finnick Junior and Johanna.

"We have to go," my dad calls from downstairs and I sigh, knowing I don't have time to change.

My mom and I walk downstairs. When my dad notices me his eyes grow wide. "Wow! You look more and more like your mom everyday; Beautiful," he says and I blush along with my mom. We head to the Square in town and I sign in while my mom and dad goes to sit onstage with Haymitch, Mayor Undersee and Effie. At two o'clock the Mayor says the same old boring speech while I stare at the woods in the distance. I'd love to be hunting right now.

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!" Effie squeaks. "Ladies first!"

My mom and dad have told me time and time again that I won't get picked but it never stops me from being nervous. I'm not only nervous for myself but for my good friends Lilly Adams and Daisy Smith.

I glance at my two friends next to me and we smile nervously at eachother before we take each other's hand and squeeze it tight. When Effie speaks next it's not in her usual squeaky bubbly voice but in a sad whisper. "Hope Mellark."

She's so quiet I don't even hear her but the look on my mom and dad's face tells me they know who it is and they're definitely not happy about it. My mother let's out a loud sob and she and my father hold each other. I wrinkle my brow in confusion. Who could possibly be so special that they'd both cry like that? They've never been this upset before.

Lilly turns to me with tears in her eyes and whispers," I'm so sorry."

"What? Why? Who did she say?" I ask. But I think deep down I knew who it was.

"It's you, Hope," Daisy cries. "You're going into the arena."

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think. I don't think it's that good but I will try much harder next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! Over 40 reviews _already_! Thank you! The movie was amazing. I loved it so much I wish they made Catching Fire now.**

**Disclaimer: Oops, forgot it in the first chapter. This is the only time I'm saying this… I don not own the Hunger Games. Blah, blah, black! Now, That's finished- on with the story… **

**Chapter Two- Hope**

I stumble up the steps, nervously. I hadn't prepared for this. My parent's had told me that I wouldn't get picked. Yes, I've always been nervous but I've never imagined that I'd actually get reaped. As soon as I reach the stage my crying parents fling their arms around me and hold me tight. I feel like crying but I know I have to be strong.

"Now, it's time to pick the male tribute," Effie says, her voice still sad.

She walks over to the large glass bowl and grabs a slip. She walks back to the microphone and says in a clear voice, "Jesse Davies." I don't know him. I pull away from my parents and take my place next to Effie while the male tribute climbs the steps up to the stage. He has blonde hair and his skin looks golden, like he's just come back from a sunny place like District 4. He is thin, too thin and I know he doesn't go to my school because I know everyone at Panem High.

The mayor says another speech and orders us to shake hands when he finishes. We do as he says and then we are led into the Justice Building and given rooms to use for an hour. My parents don't come since they'll be mentoring me but Prim, my grandma and my grandpa do. "I'm so sorry," grandma sobs and I pat her back.

"I-I'll be fine," I stutter, trying to hold my tears in. I pull away and hug Prim tight.

"Promise me you'll try," she sobs. "Try to come home."

"I promise," I whisper as a tear swims down my cheek.

Once again I pull away and walk into my grandpa's open arms. "You can hunt, you are quiet like your mom, you can draw and paint like your dad," he says in a tear-filled voice. "You can do this."

I nod, unable to speak and squeeze him tighter. A Peacekeeper comes into to tell them that the time is up and they stumble out after hugging me again.

Next is Lilly and Daisy. They fling their arms around me in a group hug and I'm surprised by their loud sobs. Do they really care about me this much? "If anyone can win, it's you," Lilly sobs.

"Lil, I'm not so sure," I admit and she pulls away, frowning.

"You are going to try, right?" she asks and I nod.

"Please, come home," Daisy speaks up.

"I'll try. I love you guys. Lilly make sure you tell Joey that you're in love with him and Daisy you do the same for Bobby," I order and they nod abruptly and then they're ordered out.

Next up are my dad's mom and dad and brothers. My two uncles put their arms around me and we stay that way for about 30 seconds. I have to pull away finally or I won't have much time for my grandma and grandpa. I turn and I'm in my grandpa's arms right away. "With a mom like Katniss and a dad like Peeta they'll make sure you get out of there," he sobs.

"B-but District 12 hasn't won in fifteen years. What makes you think that I could win?" I ask, shakily.

"Your parents will do _anything_ to get you home, _anything_!" he insists and I nod, knowing that if I disagree he might be angry.

I pull away and turn and there she is- the grandma that has never been a real grandma. She hasn't once told me she loved me, she has barely looked at me once in fifteen years and now… here she is. I'm surprised at the sight of her puffy red eyes. I stand still unsure of what to do when she puts her arms around me in a hug. I freeze. Is she really doing this? I put my arms around her too and listen to her sobs. "I-I know I haven't been the grandma you wanted and I'm sorry. But maybe we can change that if-if you come home," she sobs and I nod.

"Times up!" I sigh. I finally get shown some love off my grandma and now they have to go.

I reluctantly pull away and they slowly walk out. I sit down on a leather seat, feeling sick and tired. I-I just want to go home. A surprisingly sober Haymitch barges in, in a rush. "Listen," he orders, putting his hands in mine and pulling me so I'm standing. "As soon as you're in the arena find water. You can hunt for food and climb trees to sleep. Get the nearest backpack in sight and get out of there, don't fight!"

I nod, realising he mentored for years ages ago. "Only team up with people you trust, okay?" he asks.

"Okay," I whisper.

"Trust the boy," he says and I furrow my brow in confusion.

"Times up!" a Peacekeeper yells.

"The boy, trust him. I know him- he's strong," Haymitch says, walking backwards towards the door.

"Wait, Haymitch! What boy?"

"Je-" before he can finish a Peacekeeper barges through the door and pulls my grandpa out of the room by his sleeve. No one else comes and it gives me time to think about all the advice everyone has given me. Who's the boy Haymitch was talking about? He probably got told by his friends in the other districts who got picked. Maybe he was talking about Jesse. I shake my head and drop it into my hands. As much as I don't want to say it… Jesse does not look strong. I don't think he's the boy that Haymitch was talking about. So, who is?

Jesse and I are led to the train so we can head to the Capitol. Maybe I'd be excited if I wasn't going there to die. As soon as we're inside the doors close behind us. I stare out the window and watch my family crying in the platform. I'm never going to see them again. I feel a pair of eyes on me and turn to see its Jesse. It's then that I notice his eyes. They are a beautiful sea-green colour. He looks a lot like Finnick with the golden skin, blonde hair and green eyes. I shake my head, forgetting the stupid thoughts that had just popped into my mind. "Hope!" a voice squeaks and I don't have to turn around to know who it is.

"Hi, Aunt Effie," I greet in a whisper.

She steps in front of me, blocking my view of Jesse and puts her arms around me. "I'm so sorry," she cries. I pull away, seeing my parents walk into the room. I run into their arms and I hold them just as tightly as they hold me.

"You-you can do it," my mom says, but it sounds like she's reassuring herself. I shake my head and then remember Jesse. I feel kind of bad knowing that my parents are only going to be thinking about me and not him. He's just going to die. I pull away quickly and wipe the few tears that I had cried. I turn around to say something to Jesse. I don't know what I was going to say but whatever it was it didn't come out because he was already gone.

**Jesse**

I don't know if I can do this. He promised I would be the one to come out alive but looking at the family makes me question if what I'm doing is right. He promised me a large house and lots of money but is it worth it? The parents are already heartbroken at the thought of their daughter going in the arena, so what are they going to be like if I kill her or if someone else does? It's then that I decide I'm not going to go through with _that_ plan. But I will do what the drunk guy said- Even if it means not coming out alive.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry about the complications yesterday. I don't know what happened but you couldn't see the second chapter. It's fixed now anyway but sorry about that. Oh and thank you for all the reviews! **

**Chapter Three-Peeta**

I don't know why I didn't think of something like this ever happening. How could I be so stupid to believe that son of a bitch? This is all I can think about as Katniss and I cling to eachother on our bed in our compartment. "H-he promised," Katniss sobs. This is so unlike her, she's never been so weak but I guess it's understandable if there's a big chance our child is going to die.

"I know," I whisper, tears falling down my cheeks.

"W-what are we going to do?" she asks.

"We do what we do every year; mentoring, except this time she'll come home," I reply and press my lips to her forehead.

"Promise?" she sobs and I sigh, knowing that I can't so that. "Please, promise me she'll be okay."

"I promise," I finally say but beating myself up for saying it as soon as it spills out of my mouth.

We lay there for about an hour before we hear knocks on the door. We don't even need to ask who it is, we'd recognise her knock from anywhere. "It's dinner time," Effie says, trying to sound bubbly but failing. I wipe my eyes as her footsteps get quieter and quieter.

"Come on," I whisper and stand up, pulling Katniss by the hand up with me.

"I'm not hungry," she whispers back and I huff loudly.

"Kat, I'm worrying enough about Hope as it is, I don't want to be worrying about you, too. Just eat something, anything, for me and the baby," I beg and she nods reluctantly.

I squeeze her hand and we walk into the dining room where Hope and Jack are already seated and eating along with Effie. Wait, Jack doesn't sound right. Jacob, Jake, John, Jesse, Jamie… Jesse, that's it. Katniss and I didn't even try to cover our puffy red eyes before leaving our room so I bet we don't look nice. Hope looks at us and then looks at the table and puts her head in her hands. Now I feel guilty. She is probably terrified and now she has to see her parents acting weak when we should be strong for her.

Katniss and I sit down next to eachother and we pick at our food. I look up from my plate when I hear a chair scrape against the floor. Hope glances at me and Katniss before running out of the room. I sigh and lean my head against the table. "Peeta!" Effie squeaks. I lift my head from the table, knowing it's bad manners and stand up.

"I'm going to go talk to her," I whisper. "Make sure you eat, Kat." With that I walk out of the room and to my daughter's compartment. I knock her door and walk in when I don't hear a reply.

The sight in front of me breaks my heart. Hope lays curled up on her side and sobbing into a pillow. I slowly walk towards her and rub the back of hand against her wet cheek. She opens her eyes. "Daddy," she whispers and this breaks me even more. I pull back the covers and slide into bed next to her. I put my arms around her and she leans her head on my shoulder. "Everything is going to be okay," I promise, holding back tears of my own.

"But what if it's not? W-what if I di-" I cut her off.

"You are not going to die, you hear me?" I say, trying not to get angry. Of course, I'm not angry at her but at Snow.

"B-but if I do," I press my finger to her lips, hushing her. Now I know how Katniss felt when I tried to talk to her about me dying in the cave. It's scary to think that was sixteen years ago.

"You are not going to die!" I yell and then burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Hope whispers.

"It's not your fault," I reply and quickly wipe my tears.

"I'm going to kill Snow," a familiar voice says. I look up in the direction of the door and find Katniss, looking stronger and more determined then ever. "I know I said that fifteen years ago but this time I mean it," she adds.

I hold my arm out, gesturing for her to slide into bed next to me. She takes my hand and climbs over me and Hope. She puts her arms around Hope, who is in-between us and starts singing a song that she hasn't sung to her since she was a baby:

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
><em>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<em>  
><em>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes<em>  
><em>And when again they open, the sun will rise<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
><em>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<em>  
><em>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay<em>  
><em>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
><em>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<em>  
><em>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true<em>  
><em>Here is the place where I love you."<em>

By the time she's finished Hope is asleep with the smallest hint of a smile on her face. I look over at Katniss and curl my lips slightly "You are amazing, you know that right?" I whisper.

"No, you are," she replies, and closes her eyes. I do the same and we fall asleep. The three of us hasn't slept together since Hope was about eight years old and she had nightmares like any other child. It's nice, being close to eachother like this but it's also sad; this could be the last time we snooze together.

**Hope**

I'm surprised to see that it's morning when I wake up with my parents arms still wrapped around me. I'd slept for more than twelve hours which I suppose is good because I need lot's of energy for training in a few days. I slowly untangle myself from my parent's arms, trying not to wake them. I grab some clothes out of the large wardrobe and take them into the bathroom.

I have had lots of showers on the trains to the Capitol but they still confuse me no matter how many times I use them. I run my fingers through my hair, taking it out of its usual braid and then walking under the hot rain. I wash my hair with strawberry shampoo and conditioner and use the same scent to wash my body. Once I finish I step onto the bathroom mat and the machines automatically get to work; drying my body and hair.

I throw the clothes on and then tiptoe out of the room and back into the bedroom. I sigh in relief when I see that my parents are still sleeping; they need just as much rest as I do. I have a feeling they won't be sleeping as peacefully as this when we arrive at the Capitol. I leave the room and head to the dining room. I'm surprised to find Jesse already there and eating. I grab a plate and pick some food and then sit down opposite him. "Good morning," he says and smiles.

I find myself returning the smile straight away, much to my surprise. "Morning," I reply and then we sit in silence, using our food as an excuse not to talk.

He eventually breaks the silence. "How are your parents?"

"I think they're feeling worse than I am," I reply. "What about yours? How were they before you left?"

He shrugs and I furrow my brow in confusion. "I don't know. I'm an orphan," he replies and stands up. I let him leave and I stare at the empty seat he'd been sitting in.

I suddenly want to know more about that boy but I don't think it would be right knowing that we'll be trying to kill eachother in a couple of days time. I finish my breakfast and walk into the empty TV room, wanting to watch a replay of the reapings. I switch the TV on and take a seat on the comfortable yellow couch. The screen comes alive and I start watching the reapings. A boy from District 2 is called Jeremy Sheeley and I wonder if he's the guy Haymitch wants me to team up with.

The reaping for District 4 comes on and my eyes widen when I hear the name of the male tribute. I'm older than him by a year, his parents are victors, he has blonde hair, green eyes and golden skin- just like his father. His name is Finnick Junior.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four- Hope**

I run back to my room, bumping into Jesse on the way. "Sorry," I yell over my shoulder and carry on running. I barge into the room, tears in my eyes and my parents bolt upright in a panic.

"What's the matter?" my mom asks, worry in her eyes.

"I-it's Finnick," I manage to choke out. "H-he's been reaped." Pain spreads across both my parents' faces.

"B-but how? I mean, who else was reaped?" my dad asks, tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't remember. There's a guy called Jeremy," I stutter.

"District 2?" my mom questions and I nod. She squeezes her eyes shut. "His dad is a victor. Snow is putting all the victor's children in," she explains.

"B-but what about Jesse? He told me he was an orphan," I reply, wiping the tears off my cheeks with shaky hands.

"We only have you and Haymitch doesn't have kids so he must have been picked like normal," my dad sighs. "Come on, let's go see who else was picked."

They get out of bed and we go to the TV room together. Jesse is sitting on the yellow sofa. I sit down next to him while my parents sit down on the pink sofa. I switch the TV on again and hold my breath. The reapings start over and we watch the screen intently, my parents only commenting on whose kid he or she is. Jeremy is reaped and this time a take a closer look at him; brown hair, blue eyes, and about three-four inches taller than me but that's just a guess. He has to be who Haymitch was talking about, I decide and sigh. Should I really team up with a career?

The screen changes to Finnick's reaping but this time I hold in my tears. "This is going to be so much harder than it was in the beginning," my mom whispers and I watch my dad take her hand and squeeze it.

"How am I- _we_- going to do this? Finnick and I are best friends," I say and put my head in my hands. I want to scream. I want to throw the remote at the TV. I want to rip my hair out. I want to go home.

"You could team up with him?" Jesse suggests and I shake my head.

"It would be so much harder for us if one of us died then," I reply. "I-I don't think I can do this." My voice breaks and the tears start to fall all over again. "What if Finnick and I are the last two?"

"We'll just have to hope that-" I cut my mom off.

"-Hope that someone else will kill him? How can you say that? You are friends with both Finnick and Annie!" I snap, my voice getting louder and louder.

Effie skips into the room, her good mood finally coming back. "What's all the noise about?" she squeaks. No one answers her. I glare at my mom.

"We want you to come home," she whispers and guilt spreads through me. But then I remember Jesse is sitting right next to me.

"And what about Jesse? Have you forgot about him already? Are you just going to watch him die?" I say, my voice surprisingly calm and quiet. Tears fill my parent's eyes and my dad opens his mouth to say something but Jesse beats him to it.

"It doesn't matter," he says, his voice strong. "I have nothing- no one- to come home to. Besides, look at me. Do I look like the type that would survive the bloodbath?"

No one answers. "I agree," he whispers, standing up. I do the same and follow him out. He turns around when he reaches his room. "Don't judge a book by its cover," he says and then he closes the door. I stand frozen to the spot. What does he mean by that? I don't have time to think it through because the train comes to a stop.

"Welcome to the Capitol!" Effie squeaks, coming up behind me. And for once I don't want to be here.

**Katniss**

Effie orders us off the train, telling us all we have to keep on schedule. Hope and I don't talk and I realise how horrible I must look to her. But she's my daughter and I love her. All I want is for her to come home and to survive. I don't even have time to day bye before her prep team is dragging her away to be beautified. I sit down next to Peeta on a comfy red sofa. "She hates me," I whisper and he takes my hand.

"She doesn't hate you," Peeta replies and I shake my head.

"She does. Did you see the look she gave me?"

"You're being stupid. She's just confused. One minute she's thinking that she's safe the next her name's being called and she's sentenced to go to hell!" Peeta yells.

"I know that, Peeta!" I yell. "But you wasn't the one she was glaring at. She wasn't glaring at you. You've always been her favourite. Cooking together and teaching her how to draw!"

"Why are you bringing the past up? Besides, she goes hunting with you all the time!" he yells back.

Now we are both glaring at each other. I crack. I break. I burst into tears. That's all I've been doing lately. Peeta is holding me straight away and whispering apologies into my ear. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"No, I am. I'm sorry that I never suspected something like this happening. I'm sorry that out baby can get hurt, that she… that she might not come home," I sob.

"Shh, it's not your fault."

"Is this going to break us, Peeta? This is only the start and we are already at each other's throat, " I ask.

"We'll be fine. We are just upset. We need to be strong for Hope. No more crying. No more yelling," he says and I nod in agreement. He wipes my tears away with his thumb and kisses me.

"There," he whispers, when my face is clear of tears. "Per-" a knock on the door cuts him off.

"Yes?" I ask, not recognising the knock. A Peacekeeper walks in and he doesn't have to open his mouth, I know what he's going to say. "Where is he?"

"At his mansion," the Peacekeeper says. "You'll watch the opening ceremonies with him." I nod, take Peeta's hand and follow the Peacekeeper into a black limo. We drive off and it doesn't take long to get there. To the mansion, the mansion where President Snow lives, the place where he is going to die. Tonight.

**AN: Short, I know. Sorry!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Katniss**

Or he would've died. My hopes of killing him vanish as soon as Peeta and I walk into his large office and notice several guards holding big guns and keeping their eyes trained on us. "Ahh, Mr and Mrs. Mellark. You have finally arrived," Snow says. "Please, please, take a seat." Déjà vu. He said the same thing on Hope's first birthday when he paid me and Peeta a friendly visit.

"You said!" I growl, banging my fists on his desk. Fear flashes in his eyes but it goes as soon as it came.

"I said nothing about your child," he says, calmly.

"You liar!" I scream and lift one knee, ready to jump over the desk and strangle him despite the guard's presence.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells and pulls me tightly to his chest.

"Oh, Mrs. Mellark," Snow smiles. "I thought we agreed not to lie to eachother."

"Katniss, calm down," Peeta whispers and I relax a little, remembering he's with me.

"I want proof," I snap and his grins widens.

"And proof you will get but please sit down," he hisses, reminding me of a snake. Peeta takes my hand and guides me to the loveseat opposite the desk. "This little recording is of the day I paid you both a friendly visit," he explains and I narrow my eyes at him. He's lying. He has to be. He presses a large red button on his desk and his voice fills my ears. That's when I realise he is right. That day flashes through my head:

"_It's an honour to be here," he replies and smiles with his puffy pink lips._

"_Is there a reason you have come to our home or is this a friendly visit," I speak up, trying to keep the sarcasm out of my voice._

"_You can decide what it is later," he replies. "I have given you two so much. I don't think you really appreciate what I have done for you two."_

"_Of course you have. You give us money and this huge house," Peeta says and Snow shakes his head.  
>"Those things are nothing. I have made sure little Primrose hasn't been reaped… again, I let both of you come out of the arena together, I even stopped the Quarter Quell so you could go home with your baby," he replies and Peeta nods while I sit there stiffly, questions taking all over my mind. Why is here? What does he want?<em>

"_As you know there have been trouble in some of the districts, that is all being stopped. I have sent Peacekeepers to each district, Peacekeepers who won't hesitate to kill, and they'll stop all of the mutts that are planning an uprising. I want to make a deal with you two. No uprisings and Prim won't get hurt, your father will be safe in the mines," he says. "The bakery won't magically burn down and District 12 will not be bombed."_

_We sit in silence; I'm too horrified to speak. "You promise?" I finally say._

"_Oh, Katniss. We agreed not to lie to eachother. Of course I promise," he smirks._

"_Fine," Peeta replies and I nod._

"_We'll do as you say. No uprisings," I say._

I come out of my flashback when I realise the recording has stopped. "But I-I thought you meant Hope, too," I whisper.

"You could've made it a little clearer!" Peeta yells. "Okay, you've made your point but why? Why her? Why the other victor's children? And what about Jesse?"

"Well, the Capitol wants some drama- a little more excitement and I agree with them," he replies. "And, of course, you're not the only victor's I have threatened. Oh, the joys of being President!"

"And Jesse?" Peeta presses.

"Well, you don't have a son and Haymitch definitely doesn't. So, I decided to chose any male I like."

"You're sick. Shouldn't you be dead yet?" I growl.

"I live in the Capitol, Mrs. Mellark. There are all types of medicines that help me survive," he admits. Only if those medicines ran out…

"What, are you saying you're going to live forever?" Peeta asks.

"Of course not. I'll be disappearing in a couple of years. Maybe I'll wait until your baby is at least twelve years old," he replies and I freeze. How does he know about my baby? No one knows except my family. I look from my stomach to him.

"I'm not pregnant," I lie.

"You're lying, Mrs. Mellark." It was worth a shot.

"How do you know?" Peeta snaps.

"You seem to forget that there are camera's in your house," Snow smiles. "Or should I say my house. I did give it to you. Oh, and next time you plan on making a baby- be a little quieter."

I would've blushed if I wasn't talking to him. "I thought you would've liked watching us," I say, smirking.

"Oh, I do." I feel dirty now, knowing that creep had been watching Peeta and I. He is disgusting. "As much as I'd love discussing your sex life with you two I can't because I have a speech to make," he says and stands up. "Mrs. Mellark I just remembered you haven't thanked me for keeping your stylist alive. Cinna, is it?"

"Thank you," I mutter and he grins.

"You are very welcome. That's another thing I did for you. Now, you make yourself comfortable in the dining room and I'll be there shortly. Then we can watch the opening ceremonies together." And with that he leaves…

**Hope**

I feel like a hairless cat. My whole body from the neck down is now hairless, my nails are clean and painted in a flames pattern, my hair is in its usual braid and my face is highlighted with make-up here and there. I know my prep team well as they were my mom's too when she went into the Hunger Games. I like them. They're ridiculous but friendly and they seem to love me. "You look so much like your mother," Octavia smiles. "Except for your father's gorgeous blue eyes. You are beautiful!"

I smile and thank her before the trio leave the room and I wait for my stylist.

Cinna walks into the room and I can't help but be thankful that he's my stylist even though I like Portia, too. Cinna made beautiful dresses for me when I was a child but I think it's a good idea to not mention that I never wore them. I admit I feel uncomfortable standing naked in front of him and he seems to sense that and throws me a robe. I slip it on and as soon as I'm covered I put my arms around him. "Uncle Cinna," I whisper and he pats my back.

"Hey, little Mockingjay," he says and I smile at his nickname. My dad and grandpa Haymitch call me that, too. "We don't have long so we better get you dressed." He holds out a matching set of underwear and I look around, wondering where I should go to get changed. "You are more pure than your mother was," he chuckles and I roll my eyes.

I snatch the underwear off him and turn so my back is to him. I slip the pants on while keeping the robe wrapped around me. I shrug the robe off once they are on and then put the bra on. I didn't realise my breast were _that_ big, I think to myself. I guess every girl is different. Cinna clips the bra at the back for me and I turn so I'm facing him again. "So, what am I wearing?"

He holds a large black bag up which I assume is contained my outfit. "You'll have to find out," he says and unzips the bag. I gasp as he pulls the dress out of the bag.

"It's beautiful," I whisper and he grins.

"It'll look even better on," he says and helps me slide it over my head. I look in mirror and that's when I realise I'm a Mockingjay. The dress is coal black and made out of feathers. I twirl in the mirror and notice that the gems attached to the dress shine orange… like fire. Cinna is so clever.

"I look…"

"… Amazing. Like your mom fifteen years ago when she wore a similar dress," Cinna finishes. "Come on, we have to get down to the stable."

We find an elevator and ride down to the stable. The double doors open and reveal a large room, twelve chariots and twenty-three tributes. Cinna leads me to my chariot where I find Jesse and Portia. I greet Portia with a hug and smile at Jesse who's wearing a black suit with an orange shirt that's made of silk. The suit has gems, like my dress, here and there that glimmer like fire when he moves. "Right, we want you two to hold hands and act happy. Wave, blow kisses, smile. Do whatever you think will give you sponsors.

Music starts blasting from the speakers and the first chariot starts moving. Jesse and I get onto the chariot. "Where are my mom and dad?" I call to Cinna.

"They're having dinner with the President," he says and I gulp- even I don't like the President. A meeting with the President means something bad. District 11 rides away and I grab Jesse's hand.

"You nervous?" I whisper and he looks at me and nods.

"Terrified, you?" he asks back in a whisper.

"Same," I sigh.

A deep voice announces us and our chariot starts moving. _I can do this, _I tell myself over and over again. The stable doors finally open and we ride into the city.

**AN: I decided to finish here. It's not a very exciting ending but I'm sure you can forgive me! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Peeta**

Snow comes into the dining room a while later after saying his speech and tells us to start eating because the opening ceremony will start soon. One wall of the dining room is made out of glass, giving us view of the opening ceremonies. There's a long table also made of glass in the middle of the room with different plates of food.

"So, how has your lives been for the last fifteen years?" Snow asks, the loud music that could be heard from inside showing that the District chariots have started to move.

"Overall it's been great," I reply.

"Hmm, that's good," Snow hisses and glances out the window in time to see the District Four riding out.

"Finnick," Katniss whispers, staring at the fourteen year old looking a lot like his father on the chariot.

"I wonder how Finnick and Annie are holding up," I say and she shrugs.

"They're probably feeling how we feel," she replies, staring at each chariot for about a minute.

And then it's District Twelve's turn and the coal black chariot carries out a… "A Mockingjay," Katniss says, looking at me and then back at Hope.

"They look amazing," I add, staring at Hope and thinking of how much she looks like Katniss.

Snow clears his throat and I glance his way to see him frowning. He doesn't like it. "Are you okay, Mr. President?" I ask, innocently.

"Oh, I'm grand!" he hisses, and smiles even though his snake eyes tell me he's anything but happy. "Your daughter looks fabulous."

"That's my little Mockingjay," I whisper to myself and squeeze Katniss's hand.

I stand up and walk towards the glass door, leading to the balcony. I step outside and listen to the roars of the crowd. They love them. Just like they love Katniss and me. "It looks like Cinna has worked his magic," Katniss says from beside me. I look over at her and smile.

"She's beautiful," I say and she nods.

"What now?" she asks.

"Now, we go mentor," I reply and she sighs.

"You may leave and head to the top floor of the training centre where District Twelve always stays. Maybe we can do this again sometime- when your baby is born," Snow hisses.

We turn around and follow him back inside and towards the door. "Maybe," Katniss says but I know she'd say no when the time came. "Thank you for having us."

"Your welcome. Wish Hope luck for me," he grins and closes the door behind us after we walk into the hall.

**Hope**

They love us. They can't get enough of us. My nervousness disappears and I wave and blow kisses. This makes them love us even more and I glance at Jesse to see him doing the same. As soon as my eyes fall on him I can't seem to take them away. He looks amazing.

His bright blonde hair has been styled so it's messy but in a nice way, the gems on his suit turn orange every time the sun hits them and the smile on his face… it's perfect. I mentally shake my head, telling myself I sound stupid and even more like a girl.

Our chariot stops at the City Circle and Snow says his speech. I ignore the feeling of his snake eyes on me and look at anything but him. We are finally aloud to go and we ride into the training centre. Our chariot stops and Jesse helps me off and then lets go of my hand. Cinna and Portia walk over with huge grins on their faces. "You were awesome!" Portia squeaks, enthusiastically.

"It's all down to you two," Jesse says and they thank him for the compliment. I would have too if I wasn't worrying about my parents.

"Let's go," I say, eager to find them.

We all head to an elevator and ride up to the top floor. The doors open at the same time as the other elevator and I watch my parents walk out. "Mom! Dad!" I yell and I fling my arms around them. They stumble backwards a little, surprised at the force.

"I'm sorry about earlier," my mom whispers and kisses my forehead.

"No, I'm sorry," I huff and pull away.

"You two were great tonight," my father says as Jesse walks over.

"Thank you, Mr. Mellark," he replies.

"Please, call me Peeta. Mr. Mellark sounds old," my dad says.

"Well you are getting there," I tease and he chuckles.

"The real stuff starts tomorrow," my mom speaks up. "Go wash off all your make-up and change into something comfortable then we'll eat dinner-" I cut my mom off.

"I thought you just ate with Snow?"

"You really think I'd eat anything he put on the table? It was probably poisoned," my mom explains. "Yeah, so we'll eat dinner, watch a re-cap of the opening ceremonies and then you have to go to bed because you need lot's of energy for tomorrow."

"Have we got to watch a re-cap? We were just there, a part of it. I'd rather go to sleep," I object. My parents glance at each other and shrug.

"I guess it's okay to miss it," my father finally says.

We do as my mom said and go to our rooms to shower and then change into fresh clothes. After that I go to the empty dining room and eat, my stomach rumbling until I take a bite out of a cheese bun. Jesse joins me. "Hey," I mumble, my mouth full of bread.

"Hi," he greets back and sits down opposite me. "You looked great tonight."

For some unknown reason I blush. My parents pay me compliments all the time and I don't blush. It must be because Jesse's a boy. But Finnick Junior said I looked nice once and I didn't blush. I mentally shake my head and smile at Jesse. "Thanks. You looked good, too."

"Pfft, not compared to you." I just smile and carry on eating, not sure what I'm meant to say to a guy that's complimenting me.

"I'm going to go to bed," I say after a while of eating. "Night."  
>"Good night," he replies and I leave. Unfortunately, I can't sleep. I realise that after staring at a wall for about half an hour. I toss and turn for another ten minutes before deciding it's no use and going into the TV room.<p>

I sit down on a large sofa and switch the TV on. I scroll through the TV menu and my eyes fall on 'The 74th Hunger Games.' I know it's wrong and that my parents have told me not to watch it millions of times before but… I'm fifteen, what did you expect? I press okay and watch the TV intently as the show starts. I laugh on some parts of the interview, I cry when my mom sings to Rue and I have to cover my mouth to stop me from screaming when my mom and dad nearly eat the berries. I don't know why I acted like that because obviously I knew they survived.

The door opens and I turn the TV off quickly, scared it's my mom or dad. I turn around and find that it's only Jesse. "It's only me," he whispers and I sigh in relief. He comes over and sits next to me.

"You couldn't sleep, too?" I ask and he nods.

"What were you watching?" he asks.

"My mom and dads first Game," I reply and switch the TV back on. "It finished just before you came in." I once again scroll down the list and my eyes fall on my parents second Game.

I look at Jesse and he shrugs. "Go ahead," he says, quietly.

"Okay," I whisper and we watch the Quarter Quell.

When all the scary parts come I jump out of my skin and Jesse looks over and laughs at me. How come he's not jumping? It's like he's watched the show before. A scream that I know belongs to my mother makes me come out of my thoughts and I watch my mother claw at the sand. I lean forward and put my elbows on my knees and put my head in my hands, curious as to what's going on. I watch my father run to my mother's side and her crying out in pain. "Katniss, could you…" he gulps, nervously. "… Be pregnant?" I gasp.

"What?" I ask no one in particular.

"Huh? You didn't know you were born in the arena?" Jesse asks from beside me. I jump, forgetting he was there and my eyes widen when I realise what he said.

"Oh my god," I whisper. I never asked where I was born; I always assumed it was back in District 12. A thought dawns on me and a shiver runs down my spine: I was born in the arena and now there's a big chance I'll die in there, too.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Haymitch**

I watch the screen as a re-cap of the opening ceremonies comes on TV. Once again Cinna has worked wonders. All I can think about is Hope. What if she dies? What if she doesn't team up with Jesse like I tried to tell her to do? That Jesse doesn't look it but he is the strongest out of all of those tributes. I met him two years ago at the Hob:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I stumbled through the town looking for Ripper when I walked into someone. "Watch it, Kid!" I yelled and pushed the boy. I glanced at him, frowned and then walked on. "Stupid blonde idiot should watch where he's going," I muttered to myself, looking behind me to see if the kid was still there. Sure enough, he was and our eyes met. His were an emerald green- a colour that made me suspicious. I narrowed my eyes at him and walked towards him again._

_"What's your name kid?" I slurred. For a kid he didn't seem scared at all. He did seem a little nervous though._

_"Jesse Davies," he replied._

_"Where do you live?" I asked._

_"The orphanage." I sighed, feeling sorry for him but still suspicious._

_"You're not from around here," I said. It wasn't a question but he answered anyway._

_"No, but you can't tell anyone," he said._

_"Why?"_

_"Because Snow doesn't want anyone to know," he whispered, taking me by the elbow and leading me into an empty alley._

_"Snow? You work for him?" I asked._

_"Yeah. He told me a couple of years ago that it was her fault, Katniss Everdeen's, that my parent's died back in District 4. He told me I should get revenge and I agreed. What better way than to kill her daughter?" he had said and I shook my head._

_"It wasn't the girls fault. All she wanted was to stop the Hunger Games so everyone could be free. The other District's agreed and started an Uprising but Snow sent Peacekeeper's to every district to kill anyone who fought," I explained. Realisation dawned on the kid._

_"What am I meant to do now? Snow promised me that I can have anything I want if I killed her," he said. "Besides, I don't know if you're telling the truth."_

_"I was her mentor, I know her. When are you meant to kill the girl?" I asked._

_"In the arena for the 90th Hunger Games," he said and my eyes widened. Snow planned this all along. He made sure the head Game-maker killed all of the tributes from District 12 so Katniss and Peeta could watch their child die and they'd blame it on their selves._

_"Don't go through with it kid," I said. "I'll find a way to get you out of the arena with the girl, okay? When the time comes you do anything to save her, anything. And I will let you live with me in my house and I'll feed you, I'll give you anything you want. Don't trust Snow."_

_"But Snow will kill me," he whispered._

_"Pretend to go along with his plan. If he wants to talk to you about what to do, tell him you have a plan and that you will be-friend Hope so that you're close and you can kill her whenever you want," I said and he agreed. "Now, run along."_

_**(End)**_

I come out of my flashback when I hear the phone ringing. I stumble out of my seat and to the desk. I pick up the phone and press it to my ear. "Who is it?" I slur.

"It's me- Plutarch," the guy replies

"Ahh, I was waiting for your call. So, do you think we can pull it off?"

"There's a big chance that we can," Plutarch replies.

"What is the plan?" I ask, sitting down and taking another gulp from my bottle.

"The same one we were going to do for the Quarter Quell except we didn't have to do it, Snow let them out," he answers.

"Hmm, this better work," I grumble.

"Hopefully it will," he says. "I think Jesse is going along with your plan, does he know that we are going to save them?"

"I told him I'd find a way but I don't know if he believes me. There are camera's in their rooms in the training centre so I don't think Jesse will be-friend her because Snow will get suspicious. He'll find her in the arena though."

"Great. As soon as we get them out we will head to District 13," Plutarch says.

"If Katniss kills Snow then we won't have to. We'll vote for Paylor to be president and we can all live happily ever after," I reply. Pfft, happily ever after, as if. "We'll talk again."

"Sure, bye." And then the line goes dead.

**Jesse**

Today is the first day of training and I know that I'll have to stay away from spears, knifes, bows and arrows- any weapon, because I want everyone to think I'm weak. I get changed into my training clothes and head to the dining room for breakfast. After watching the Games last night Hope went to bed and I did the same. Snow had made me watch both Games with her parent's years ago.

I was two years old when my parent's died in District 4 fifteen years ago. They were fighting Peacekeeper's and got killed. Snow ordered the Peacekeeper's to bring some children back to the Capitol to work as slaves. I was one of those children. My father was a victor but once he died everyone forgot about him. One day, when I was twelve years old, I was watering plants in Snow's rose garden. He was there muttering to himself things like, 'I'll kill the child' and 'She'll blame it on herself'. He noticed me watering the plants and had cackled.

He took me into his office and showed me the two Hunger Games that Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won. He then told me that it was Katniss's fault my parent's died. So, I listened to him and agreed to do as he said. He sent me for training for a couple of months before sending me to District 12. No one cared that I looked different; they thought I'd lived there all along. That is until I bumped into Haymitch Abernathy and he told me the truth.

Still it's hard choosing which plan to go with; I can either kill Hope and get whatever I want from Snow or do what the drunk said and make sure she lives and he'll let me stay with him. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill anyone but Snow will kill me if I don't kill the girl. So, how is the drunk going to get us both out like he promised?

I come out of my thoughts when I realise Effie is knocking my door and telling me it's time for breakfast. I follow her into the dining room and full my plate up before going to sit down next to Hope. "Good morning," I greet.

"Hey," she says and flashes me a smile before looking at her parent's sitting opposite us and frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" her mom asks.

"That I was born in the arena?"

"You never asked where you were born," her father says.

"That's because I always thought it was in District 12," she snaps, stuffing bread into her mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" Effie scolds and she rolls her eyes.

"Effie, the last thing on my mind right now is manners," she replies, her mouth still full.

"How do you know, anyway?" Katniss asks and Hope looks away.

"I watched the Games," she whispers and Peeta groans.

"It's time for training," Effie squeaks, probably saving Hope from an argument.

Katniss and Peeta both tell us to get to know people if we want and to not train with weapons we're good at. "Thanks," I say before the elevator closes and we ride down to the training floor.

We step into the room and Hope leaves my side straight away and walks over to a guy that looks a little younger than her. I follow her and my eyes widen when she hugs the boy and then pulls away. "This is Finnick Junior…" she says. "… My alley."

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope**

"I'm Jesse," Jesse says, holding his hand out in Finnick's direction. They shake hands and Jesse looks at me. "An ally?"

"Yeah. If there's anyone I trust here its little Finny," I reply and pat Finnick's head. He slaps my hand away and frowns. I notice Jesse looks a little hurt by what I said and I open my mouth to say something when Finnick beats me to it.

"I'm only a year younger than you!" I laugh, happy that him being reaped hasn't changed him much.

"I'm going to try and get another ally. Haymitch told me to trust this guy," I say and point to Jeremy.

"He's a career," Jesse replies and I shrug.

"Haymitch suggested him. So why not?" I ask and not waiting for an answer I walk off and head in the direction of Jeremy. I walk until I'm right behind him, his back facing me. One of the five tributes talking to him points at me and Jeremy turns around. His lips spread into a huge smirk when he sees me.

"Hope Mellark."

"Jeremy Sheeley," I reply, keeping up his enthusiastic tone of voice.

"What can I do for you?" he asks, cockily.

"Do? Nothing. You could be something though," I reply and his eyes twinkle.

"Ahh, following in your parent's footsteps? You want me and you to be star-crossed lovers?" he grins.

"No." The twinkle disappears. "An ally."

"Hmm. Give me a reason why me, a career, would want to team up with you," he says.

"Why don't _you _give me a reason why you shouldn't team up with me?" I shoot back at him. He laughs.

"Sure, why not?" he says. Is that it? Well, that was easy. "I like a feisty girl."

"Good," I smile, ignoring what he said. I turn on my heel and head back to Finnick and Jesse. "Bingo."

"He said yes?" Finnick asks.

"Yep," I smirk.

"I don't trust him- he's a career," Jesse replies.

"Finnick is a career," I frown.

"That's different- you know him, trust him. You don't know Jeremy," Jesse says.

"We have three days to get to know him," I snap, my temper rising.

He opens his mouth to reply when out instructor speaks up and tells us the rules of the training centre.

"Come on," Finnick says. "Let's see what we can do. Dad told me to stay away from the tridents."

"My parent's told me to stay away from a bow," I reply. "So, where to?"

"Spears?" Jesse suggests and I shrug. We walk over to the trainer and he shows us how to stand and how to aim. We do as he says and I have to admit that I'm not bad.

Jesse would've had a good shot if he didn't trip when he threw it. I frown, I didn't see anything that could've made him trip but why would've he faked it? This guy gets more and more mysterious and it makes me want to get to know him more and more. But is that a good thing to do?

**Jesse**

I know how to do everything in this training centre so I'll have to pretend to be bad at things. I throw the spear, stumbling on purpose and turn to see the other's reaction. "That would've been a good shot," Finnick says and I look at Hope; she looks… suspicious? I'd love to tell her what I know, that Snow wants me to kill her but there are camera's everywhere and Snow will be suspicious and angry.

All I need is Snow to order a Peacekeeper to come and get me and then I can tell him that I plan to be-friend the girl and that I want to kill her. Obviously, it's going to be hard to protect Hope in the arena when I'm meant to kill her but I'm sure I'll find a way.

We stay at the spear section until we all have a good shot and then go to the nature and plants section. Hope, I bet, is great at it since I know she hunted with her mom back in 12. The man standing at the plant section desk tells us to point to the photo of the berry that looks edible. I frown, and pretending I don't know the answer I point the most poisonous berry of all: Nightlock. "Even I know that berry is poisonous," Finnick laughs and I shrug.

"I'm not good at plants," I lie.

"Yeah, well you better learn fast," Hope says, "Nightlock can kill you before you even swallow it." I knew that.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes, really," she huffs. I have a feeling I'm annoying her. Either that, or something is on her mind.

"What's the matter with you?" Finnick asks her, reading my mind.

She looks confused. "Me? Nothing. I'm fine, why?"

"You seem… off?" I reply and she shrugs. The conversation ends there.

I don't bring her weird behaviour up until we are riding in the elevator back up to out floor. "Have I don something wrong?" I ask.

"Why would you think that?" she asks, not looking me in the eye.

"Because you've been ignoring me since I asked you if you were okay earlier," I reply and she puts her head in her hands.

"I'm just tired," she whispers.

"Bullshit," I hiss and she looks up in shock. "You are the worst liar I've ever met."

To my surprise she laughs. "I guess I follow my mom then, huh?"

"Seriously, what's the matter?" I ask again.

"How do I know I can trust you?" she asks and I frown. Is this what's been bothering her?

"You don't know," I admit, "But think about it. We both know I'm not going to make it past the bloodbath so how am I going to be strong enough to kill you?"  
>"Don't put yourself down like that," she whispers and I shrug.<p>

"It's true though, right?" Ha, she's going to be surprised when she see's what I can do.

"Anything can happen," she finally says and I huff.

"Think what ever you want, believe whatever you want but don't, don't trust anyone. Not me, not Finnick and definitely not Jeremy," I reply and with that the elevator doors open and I leave her frozen to the spot.

The next two days pass faster than I wanted them to. It seems like only yesterday when Snow whisked me off to District 12 so I could play my part. I look at Hope sitting beside me fiddling with her hands, nervously.

Today we are having our private session with the Game-makers. I admit I do feel sorry for her. She really wants to impress them and get a good score while all I have to do is nothing. That's right. Snow has ordered me to act like I'm weak so I can surprise everyone when I'm in the arena.

"What are you going to do?" I ask, taking her hand to stop her from biting her nails off. Her prep team won't be happy if there's no nail left to paint but that's only part of the reason I took hold of her hand.

"I think I'm going to climb the wall so I'm up high and shoot some targets… I might even jump off of the wall," she replies and I shake my head.

"Don't jump off the wall I don't want to be carrying you everywhere in the arena," I reply and she chuckles.

"I suppose I could do camouflage or paint something," she adds.

"Remember what your mom and dad told you. They done crazy things and got good scores then the Game-makers focused on them in the arena. We don't want the Game-makers planning to blow us up or something," I reason and she nods.

"Jesse Davies," a Peacekeeper yells. "Your up."

I sigh and stand up. I walk in the direction of the double doors when Hope grabs my hand. She pulls my hand so hard that when I spin around to face her our chests touch. Our eyes meet and I find lots of different feelings in hers. Her warm breath on my face sends shivers down my spine and I mentally shake my head to stop the crazy thoughts that I have started getting about her often. "I know my parent's haven't been focusing on you much but please try your best," she whispers and I nod, unable to speak.

I step backwards and watch her as she steps forward and then backwards, clearly not sure if she should do something or not. She decides to do what she was thinking and… What? Hope Mellark just kissed my cheek!

**AN: Please Review. I decided to skip the other two training days because I think it would've been boring and because I want to get to the arena as fast as possible. I have a plan in my head and I'm so excited to get it out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope**

I watch as he leaves to go into the training centre. Did I really just do that? Oh god, things are going to be so awkward between us now. He was so shocked, stunned into silence. I can't believe I just kissed him. Yes, it was on the cheek but still… I KISSED HIM! I sit down and put my head in my hands, taking deep breaths.

_It was just a friendly kiss_, I tell myself and try to forget the daydreams I've been having lately. Stupid daydreams! I didn't know I had a… romantic side. Everyone says I follow my mom and that's creepy because I found my parent's in bed naked a few days ago and- I'm going to shut up now.

To keep my mind off things I count the minutes that pass. I'm on twenty minutes and fifteen seconds when a Peacekeeper calls my name. I stand up and walk towards the large double door. As soon as I walk in my eyes fall on the feasting Game-makers. My mom told me to calm down and to not let them bother me.

How can I do that when they're not even watching me? One guy is watching me. Wait, that's Plutarch Heavensbee. He's head Game-maker so if he watches me throughout then I could get a good score.

I step forward and look around the room, my parent's advice replaying my head. _"Don't do anything stupid. It will put you in more danger when you are in the arena." _I guess I can shoot some bows then. I walk over to the bow and arrow section and pick up a large bow. I load the arrow, aim, and shoot. BULLSEYE! That's pretty good for me since I haven't held a bow in days.

I look at the Game-maker's for their reaction… they're just stuffing their fat faces with meat. The head Game-maker is still watching me. Our eyes meet.

He looks at his feasting team-mates and when he see's that no-one is watching he holds up his hand and points to each finger: Five. I hold my hand up too and he nods abruptly. He put the other hand up then: Ten. I put both my hands up and he shakes his head: No. He puts his hands down then back up then down and then back up again: Thirty. I mouth the number to him and he nods again and winks. Five thirty. What does that mean?

I shake my head, deciding I'll think about it when I go back to my floor and head over to the dummies. It's then that the idea flashes into my mind. I find myself grabbing two dummies and standing them up back-to-back in the middle of the floor. I put one of the dummies hand in the other dummies hand and I glance over at Plutarch, he's smiling. He knows what I'm doing. I walk over to the plant section and pick up the plastic bunch of berries. Then I go back over to my parents, I mean the dummies and put a few berries in each of their hands. I stand back and smile at my work but then decide it needs a little more work.

I walk over to the paint section and dip a paintbrush in gold paint. Then I go back to the dummies and paint a large Mockingjay on my mom's chest. Once again I step back. Each and every one of the Game-makers are watching me now. All of them are smiling. "You can leave now, Miss Mellark," Plutarch grins. I smile back; turn on my heel and leave. I didn't expect that reaction. I ride the elevator to the top floor and I'm not even out of the elevator when I'm greeted by Effie, my mom, my dad and Jesse, all asking what I've done.

I smile and step out of the elevator. "You did something stupid didn't you?" Jesse asks and I shrug.

"Oh, Hope," my mother sighs, putting her arms around me. "We told you not to do anything stupid."

"I wouldn't say it was stupid. They were all smiling at me," I reply.

"What _did _you do?" Effie squeaks.

"I put two dummies back-to-back and put berries in their hands," I explain and my dad… chuckles?

"Your mom did something worse. You should me fine," he says and I sigh in relief. For a minute there I thought I'd get in trouble. I look at Jesse and force myself not to blush when I remember what I did.

"Umm, what did you do?" I ask.

"Nothing stupid," he smiles. "I just threw a few spears and knifes- nothing amazing." I nod.

"You two wash up and then come to dinner. Your stylists will be joining us," Effie orders. We do as she says and head to our rooms.

"About what I did," I start and glance at Jesse. "I don't know what come over me. I'm sorry. I don't want it to be all… awkward now."

"It was nothing," he replies, smiling.

"Yeah," I mutter and then go into my room.

I have a quick shower, washing my body and hair with strawberry soap. Once I'm dry I throw on a pair of brown trousers and a green shirt and then head to the dining room. I greet Cinna and Portia and sit sown and start eating. "We'll watch the scores after this and then you should get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!" Effie says. All I do is nod and go back to eating.

Once we're finished we all head into the TV room. I take a seat next to Jesse and try not to blush when Effie sits next to me, making me move up so my shoulders and touching Jesse's.

I ignore the tingling feeling and stare at the screen, nervously. As usual, the careers get great scores and I'm not surprised when Jeremy pulls off a 9. Jesse and I glance at each other and I can here his voice telling me, _"Not to trust him." _I do trust Jeremy though. He hasn't tried anything and he's kind of… nice!

Finnick pulls an 8 and I sigh in relief and cock my head to the side. I nearly scream when I realise my head is on Jesse's shoulder. I sit up quickly and avoid his gaze. District 12 comes up and my picture flashes on the screen and then… 12! I stare in shock I didn't want my score to be that good. Now everyone in the arena is going to be coming after me. "Well done!" my dad grins.

"That's awesome, Hope!" Cinna cheers.

I sit back and sigh, not wanting to be here. Jesse's picture flashes on the screen and then the number… 3.

**REVIEW! What's Hope's reaction going to be about Jesse's score? I'll try to update tomorrow and you can find out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry, I haven't updated in so long. I've been reading a story called _Love Lessons _by David Belbin. I suggest that everyone goes and reds it: It's awesome! Also, I've been visiting my dad in hospital because he's had a knee replacement. (Ouch!) And today I had to go doctor's for a needle.:( Please forgive me! **

**Jesse**

There's silence for about a minute. Obviously, if I had actually done something I would've got much a higher score but Snow ordered me to lay low and that's what I'm doing. I put a disappointed expression on my face and put my head in my hands. I don't look up until I hear someone stand up abruptly. I lift my head and find Hope standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"A three?" she yells and I'm surprised at how angry she is. I'd thought she would've liked the news knowing that she has more chance of living. She doesn't let me answer. "I don't know what game your playing but I don't like it. You've been acting like your weak and you nearly convinced me as well as the whole of Panem. But something tells me you're not weak and I want to know what is going on!"

"Hope, manners!" Effie warns but the angry Mockingjay ignores her.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" she snaps.

"Maybe I do!" I explode. "I've got no one to live for, unlike you! You have parents and a family and friends… what do I have?"

"You have me! You would have the whole of Panem too if you tried!" she yells.

"I have tried, Hope! I've told you time and time again that I'm not going to make it past the bloodbath so why are we even arguing about this?" I ask, my voice getting quieter and quieter until it's a whisper. Tension is in the air and so is the sound of both mine and Hope's heavy breathing. Hopefully, I will make it past the bloodbath. I know I'm working for Snow but I can still die. Having such a low score will make everyone forget about me whereas Hope has an incredibly high score.

"Because I don't want you to die," she whispers. I don't know what to say. She wants me to live?

"You know we can't both live. I'd prefer it if you came out alive," I say and she shakes her head.

"You deserve to live," she replies and this time I shake my head. I don't deserve to live; I've been planning to kill her for years and now that I've got to know her I don't want to let her out of my sight. But I don't think now's the time to mention that… especially when we're still talking in front of her parent's and Effie and our stylists.

"No, you do. Maybe one day you'll find out why," I say and with that I stand up and leave the room.

I know tomorrow we are each going to spend four hours with Effie and then another four with her parent's. We decided days ago that since we're ally's we could train together instead of separately… I'm regretting that decision now. It's going to be awkward since we've being screaming at each other. Talk about awkward- I have to talk to her parent's. It's probably going to be harder for them because they want their kid to come out alive.

I go to my room and lay on my bed, the all that yelling has tired me out. My eyes grow heavy and I give in to sleep. I've just started to drift off when a few quiet knocks fill the air. I sit up and rub my eyes. "Who is it?" I call out.

"Peeta," a kind voice replies. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I reply and Peeta walks in. He comes over and sits on the side of my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asks, kindly.  
>"I'm fine, really."<br>"I'm sorry about Hope," he replies and I shrug.

"It doesn't matter. You'd think she'd be happy that I had a low score," I chuckle. Peeta smiles sadly.

"I think she likes you," he whispers and my eyes widen.

"Nah," I say. "I'm just a weak orphan."  
>"It doesn't matter if you live in the orphanage like it didn't matter to me that Katniss lived in the Seam. It's the person that you like," he replies.<p>

"She doesn't like me," I insist.

"Maybe," he sighs. "I just wanted to come say sorry. I know Katniss and I haven't been the best mentor's ever but I think you're smart enough to understand. Besides a low score is not a bad thing whereas Hope is in more trouble now. I didn't want her to team up with Jeremy. I don't mind Finnick because I know he'll never hurt her and something tells me you won't either."

"I won't," I admit and he smiles. "So, I guess I'm not the only one who thinks teaming up with Jeremy is a bad idea. Both Finnick and myself have tried to change her mind but she's too stubborn."

"Just like her mom," Peeta laughs.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But I think she's right. About you being stronger than we think, I mean. Yes, you're thin but it doesn't mean you can't do stuff," Peeta says.

"If I do get past the bloodbath then I'll look after your daughter," I promise.

"I know you will," he smiles. "You're a good guy. You kind of remind me of myself- thinking that you can't win and all."

I shrug again. What else am I meant to say?

"I leave you to sleep now. As Effie would say 'tomorrow is going to be a big, big, big day!'" he says and stands up.

"Thanks," I reply and he nods before leaving my room. Once he's gone I sigh and lay back down. I don't know what I expected him to say but it wasn't that. I shake my head and close my eyes. I can think more tomorrow but right now I'm tired. With a big yawn I drift off to sleep.

**Hope**

**(The Next Day)**

The four hours with Effie seemed to drag. She put me in six-inch heels and got me to walk without falling. Let's just say Effie and I are not the best of friend's. All Jesse had to do was sit on a chair while Effie told him how to sit straight. I bet he loved watching me stumble and fall even though he did catch me once or twice. When we first saw eachother at breakfast we didn't utter a word to eachother. To be honest we haven't said anything to eachother at all.

"Stop dipping your head," Effie orders for the seventh time. "You are just like your mother. That's it. I don't know what's got in to me but I can't deal with it anymore.

"I am not mother!" I yell, standing up and for once not stumbling in the heels. "I dip my head, yes. I hunt, yes. I put my hair in a braid, yes. But I'm not my mom so can everyone stop telling me that I am!"

Frustrated tears fill my eyes and I run towards the door; or try to anyway. I stumble and the next thing I know I'm lying on the floor. I scream in frustration and pull the shoes off my feet before throwing them at the window. The last thing I hear before walking out of the room is the sound of smashing glass and Effie's loud shriek.

**AN: Not the best chapter ever. I had a bit of writer's block but I finally wrote something even if it is rubbish. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jesse**

I wince when the sound of the smashing window and Effie's shriek fills my ears. Avox's rush into the room and start cleaning the mess while I decide to go look for Hope. I walk to her room and knock the door. No answer. I walk in anyway and find the room empty. I sigh. Where else can she be? I look in the dining room and I'm about to knock on her parent's door when I notice a door slightly open at the end of the hall. Curiosity gets the best of me and I push the door open to find a set of stairs leading to another door.

I climb the steps and pull the door open. The roof comes into view and my eyes widen. There's a garden to one side with all types of blooming flowers. I look up at the cloudless blue sky and smile. It's seems like forever since I've been outside. I hear a quiet sob and my eyes fall on a brown haired girl sitting with her head in her hands and her knees tucked up to her chest, leaning against the metal railing. Hope. I take a few loud steps towards her, wanting to know that I'm here so she won't be startled.

"Hey," I whisper and she looks up, her eyes red and her cheeks wet. The sight feels like a stab in the heart. I kneel in front of her and put my arms around her. My eyes widen when she wraps her arms around my back.

"I'm sorry," she sobs and I rub my hand up and down her back.

"What for?" I ask, confused.

"For yelling last night and because I haven't been in the best mood lately. All this is getting to me and it frustrates me when everyone calls me my mom. I love my mom but I'm not her, you know?" she replies.

"Yeah, I do."

"God," she huffs, pulling away to wipe her tears off her cheek. "Effie's probably mad at me and now I have to face mom and dad."  
>"It'll be fine," I reassure her. "Come on." I take her hand and pull her to her feet.<p>

"Does it look like I've been crying?" she asks and I wipe a few tears off her cheeks in answer, our eyes never breaking contact.

"We should go," I whisper and lead her inside and to her parent's room for our training session with them.

Her parent's had heard about her breaking a window by the time we go to their room but they only said to apologise to Effie and left it at that. The next four hours were spent coming up with our angles. "Why don't I be the weak boy? You know, so sure that he's going to die and that he wants to die to be with his parents," I suggest and all three of them look at me sadly.

"I guess you could do that," Katniss finally says and then moves on to Hope.

"I'll be anything except in love," she says instantly and I smile, knowing that if she had to play that angle she'd go crazy.

"Thank god you have your father's sense of humour," Katniss replies. "You could be funny but nice. Or you could be powerful and deadly."

"That's not a bad idea with a score like that she could pull it off," Peeta agrees and I wrinkle my nose. Hope, deadly? I don't know if that's the right angle for her. She's too… nice.

Hope looks at me and asks, "What do you think?"  
>"I think you're too pretty to play deadly. I don't think anyone will take you seriously but that's my opinion," I reply.<p>

"He has a point," Katniss admits and huffs. She rubs her growing stomach and her eyes widen.  
>"What?" Hope asks.<p>

"The doting big sister," Katniss says, smiling.

"You can talk about how much you want to meet your sibling and that you'd do anything to get out so you can meet him or her," Peeta adds and Hope smiles.

"I don't even need to act to play that angle. I hope I can meet the baby," she whispers, staring at her mom's stomach.

"I haven't really thought about the baby much since we came here," Katniss says, her voice filled with guilty. Peeta puts his arms around her.

"I know but as soon as all this is over we can run around after him," he replies.

"Him?" Hope asks.

"I think it's a boy," her dad says, "But we haven't found out yet."

The training session seems to end there and we all sit down and talk about the baby. "Do you have any names you like?" Hope asks and both of their parent's glance at each other and smile.

"We want you to name it," Peeta says and Hope grins.  
>"I'd live to," she beams. We talk for a while longer until it's time for dinner. Hope apologises to Effie as soon as she see's her and Effie seems to forgive her straight away.<p>

Once dinner is over Hope and I walk towards our rooms. "The interviews tomorrow," she groans.

"Yeah," I mumble, to tired to talk louder. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," she says and I go into my room.

**Hope**

**(The Next Day)**

I have no time to lie in bed and think once I wake up because my prep team order me to have a shower. I do as they say and wash both my body and hair before getting dried off by the Capitol machines. Venia hands me a robe and they sit me down and get to work. They all talk at once, about meaningless things and I sit there, half asleep and stuck in my thoughts.

All I can think about is Jesse and how sure he is going to die in the bloodbath. I barely notice my prep team curling my hair with a curling wand and painting my nails. I wonder if I am strong enough to take care of not only myself but also Jesse and Finnick in the arena. It'll be hard but I'm sure Jeremy will help. I hope it was a good idea to team up with him but I know it's for the best if Haymitch told me to.

Three hours later I'm standing next to Jesse backstage wearing a black dress with red and orange diamonds in the shape of a Mockingjay on my back. It seems that it's become a nickname for me just like it was with my mother. The anthem fills my ears and Jesse and I walk onstage with the other tributes and take our seats on the side. I don't pay attention to most interviews except Finnick and Jeremy's. Finnick is visibly being charming and sweet- it looks easy to pull off when he's playing that angle.

Jeremy is playing powerful and deadly and I know if I'd used that angle then I wouldn't have pulled it off. Finally, Caesar calls my name and I walk towards him. He holds a hand out to me but I pull him into a hug. "Uncle Caesar!" I grin and the crowd laughs. This is easier than I thought.

"It's nice to see you, Hope," he replies, pulling away. "You look more and more like your mom every time I see you."

I keep the smile on my face even though I want to yell at him for saying that. "Thank you, Caesar. I hear that a lot," I reply.

"I bet you do," he smiles, "Now, everyone has heard that soon you're to be a big sister. How do you feel about that?"  
>"I'm ecstatic. I can't wait. I only hope that I can make it out of the arena alive so I can see him," I say with a sad smile. Caesar pats my hand and looks at me sympathetically.<p>

"With your amazing training score you must be storing enough to win," he replies and I shrug.

"Everyone here has an equal chance," I say.

"So, if you don't win then who would you like to be crowned victor?" he asks. That's a hard one…

"It has to be Finnick," I finally say, "We've been best friends for years and life wouldn't be good if he wasn't here." The crowd cheers and claps and I smile.

"Does that mean you and Finnick Odair are the next star-crossed lovers?" Caesar asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" I nearly yell. "Finnick and I- we, oh god. Just no. We're too… friendly. He knows what I mean but…" I trail off and I pretend to be sick, making the crowd laugh.

"Bad luck, Finny!" Caesar teases. "So, who is the lucky man?" This is starting to sound a lot like my dad's interview. A glance at him tells me he's thinking the same thing.

"There isn't one," I say and unfortunately it is true. Now, if he'd asked me if I liked a guy then I'd have a different answer. I think Caesar just read my mind…

"How about a crush? You must have a crush? Who is it?" he presses and I feel my face heat up.

"I-I don't like anyone," I lie.

"Oh, yes you do," Caesar teases and I huff.

"Fine, maybe I do have a very, very small crush on a very, very handsome guy," I admit.

"Who is it?" he asks, literally on the edge of his seat.

"You, of course!" I smile and the crowd starts laughing. The buzzer rings and I walk back to my seat while Jesse walks towards Caesar.

"Jesse Davies!" Caesar smiles, "It's nice to meet you."

**(Five Hours Later)**

I slide into bed and close my eyes even though I know that I won't sleep. I'm too nervous and scared. After a while I feel really hot and decide to head to the roof. I open my bedroom door to find Jesse holding his hand up in a knocking position. "You couldn't sleep, either?" I ask and he nods. "I would invite you in but my room is way to hot. I feel like I can't breath."

"Come to my room," he says, "It's nice and cool in there." I hesitate but agree after a minute and I follow him into his room. I sigh when the cool air hits me and sit on the edge of his bed. "You don't have to sit there. You can get under the covers… if you want."

Our eyes meet and I crawl to the top of the bed and slip under the covers, our eyes never breaking contact. He looks away and walks over to the couch.

"What're you doing?" I ask, frowning.

"Sleeping on the couch," he replies.

"Come in here with me," I whisper, nervously. I don't know why I'm acting like this. All nervous, I mean. Finnick and I have slept in the same bed before and I never felt like this. I suppose it's different since I've never like Finnick _that _way.

"Are you sure?" he asks, his shaky voice telling me he's nervous too.

"Of course. It's not like we're going to do anything," I say and try not to blush at how wrong that sounds. He nods and walks towards the bed. He gets under the covers and turns so we are facing each other.

"Goodnight," I whisper.

"Night," he replies. We stare at each other for a while before we both fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up to find Jesse's arms wrapped around my waist and my head on his chest…

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope**

I gently prop myself up on one elbow and lift my head off his chest. I glance at his face to see if he's awake. He's asleep, a peaceful expression on his face. I smile a little. He looks cute. My smile falls from my face when I remember that today I'm going in the arena. I have no time to think about that though because Jesse stirs and I frown, worried about what he'll do when he realises that his arm is around my waist. Maybe it doesn't mean anything. Maybe, _I _don't mean anything.

His eyes flutter open and I force myself not to blush when he grins at me and keeps his arm around me. I swallow and smile back. "Morning," I whisper.

"Hi," he whispers back. "Good sleep?"

I nod. "Surprisingly, the best sleep I've had since we came here," I admit.

"Same," he smiles. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like forever before we both start to lean in.

"What are we doing?" I whisper, pausing when our lips are an inch apart.

"I don't know but I do know it's dangerous," he whispers back.

"Not in more danger than we already are, right?" I ask, smiling a little.

"Right," he whispers before leaning in a bit more.

Our lips are just about to touch when a commotion from outside the room makes us pull away quickly. "Ssh!" I hiss, pressing a finger to my lips. We listen intently.

"Where is she?" Effie's squeaky voice says.

"Is she in with Jesse?" my dad's voice fills my ears and my eyes widen. I grab Jesse's hand and pull him over to the couch. We've just sat down when Effie barges into the room.

"She's in here!" she squeaks and walks in, my mom and dad on her tail.

"What are you doing in here?" my mom asks, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"I-I came to wish Jesse luck," I lie.

"So," my dad speaks up. "Why is your hair a mess?"

"Well, I thought mom could do my hair for me," I whisper and then add, "It might be the last time she does it."

My mom's eyes fill with tears and she nods, walking over and taking my hand. I turn to Jesse, blushing slightly. "I-I'll see you later?" I ask.

"Sure. Good luck," he whispers and I stand up. My mom leads me towards the door but I let go of her hand at last minute and throw myself into Jesse's arms. He wraps his arms around me and I do the same.

"Be careful," I whisper and kiss his cheek before running out of the room, a sudden wave of emotion hitting me and bringing tears to my eyes. My mom follows me to my room and she uses her gentle fingers to braid my hair down my back. We sit in silence, both of us knowing if we say anything we'll cry. She pats my shoulder a while later, letting me know she's finished braiding my hair and I turn around.

"Thank you," I whisper and not being able to help it anymore, burst into tears.

"Ssh," my mom says, soothingly. "You're going to come out, I promise."

"Mom," I whisper, "I have a problem."

"What is it?" she asks, wrapping her arms around me.

"I think…" I trail off, a sob wracking my body. "I think I love him."

"Who?" she whispers but we both know whom.

"Jesse," I reply anyway and she pulls away, holding my face in her hands.

"Did you- did you do anything with him last night?" she asks and despite the day and situation I blush and abruptly shake my head.

"No," I say and her face floods in… relief? "We-we just…"

"You don't have to explain. I don't care as long as you didn't do anything," she replies.

"We didn't. We- we was going to kiss but then we heard you outside the door," I admit and then chuckle.

"I'm sorry we ruined the moment," she whispers, "But maybe it's for the best. If you stay attached to him then it'll hurt more if he dies."

"I think it's too late," I cry and she sighs, tears swimming down her own face.

My father walks into the room then, a pained expression on his face. I step away from mom and wrap my arms around him. "My baby," he whispers, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry that you have to do this."

"Me too," I reply, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my little Mockingjay," he replies and the old nickname makes me cry even more. I pull away and turn back to my mom, knowing this is our goodbye and that we might not see each other ever again.

I step towards her and touch her bump. It's the first time I've ever felt her stomach and warmth spreads through me. "I wish I could meet him," I whisper.

"You will," my mom says, firmly. I nod, not wanting to upset her by telling her that I might not come out alive. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I say and then ask, "Where's Cinna?"

"He wanted to give us a minute to say goodbye before getting you ready," my father explains and I nod in understanding. I hug both of them one more time before they leave to head to the rooms where they'll be getting sponsors for Jesse and me.

Cinna walks into the room as soon as they leave and I know I won't get any emotion from him until I'm dressed and ready to go into the arena. He helps me dress in thick black trousers, which he tells me will keep me warm and a short-sleeved green t-shirt. He slides what looks like a waterproof jacket over my arms and zips it up. "Your mom wanted me to give you this," he whispers, taking something gold and shiny out of his pocket. He pins it on my shirt and then takes his hand away so I can see the object. It's my mother's Mockingjay pin that she got off aunt Madge.

"That pin has survived two Hunger Games," Cinna says, "And now it's going to survive another one."

I smile and put my arms around him. "Thank you for everything, uncle Cinna," I whisper and kiss his cheek.

"I'd do it until the day I died if it meant helping you," he says and the comment makes tears fill my eyes again. "I want you to know that if I could bet then I'd bet all my money on you. I said that to your mom and she survived both games."

A voice comes from the speakers and tells me that it's time to go to the hovercraft.

I follow Cinna to the roof and it's there I see Jesse with Portia. Peacekeeper's stand in the way, blocking us from talking to each other. I wave and step onto the ladder of the hovercraft. I freeze in place and someone inserts the tracker into my arm and then I'm lifted inside with Cinna. The hovercraft takes off and Cinna presses me to eat and drink. I do as he says, knowing that it might take a while to find food and water in the arena.

A while later a Peacekeeper tells me to step inside the metal tube. I say goodbye to Cinna and then step onto the metal plate. The glass closes around me and the plate starts to rise. The closer I get to the arena the faster my heart beats. I take a deep breath and then I'm inside the arena, standing on the metal plate. I look around and my brows furrow in confusion. My eyes fall on Jeremy a couple of metres away from me.

Even he, a strong career, looks confused. Why? Because the two of us are the only tributes here, in this part of the arena. I'm still frozen confusion while the sixty seconds pass quickly. "Let the 90th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith booms and Jeremy and I go to walk towards each other.

I haven't even stepped off my plate before the first cannon goes off.

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Jesse**

The buzzer goes off but I'm still stunned and confused, standing on my plate. The first cannon unfreezes me and I glance at my surroundings. There on a metal plate about five meters away from me is… Finnick. Thank god it's not someone I have to kill. He looks at me suspiciously, thinking I might hurt him and I smile to reassure him. He smiles back lightly and runs towards me.

"Where's Hope?" he asks, frowning.

"I have no idea. I didn't expect it to be just us here. There must be two tributes battling it out in different parts of the arena," I say.

"But where's the Cornucopia?" he asks and I shrug.

"The Game-makers were clever. Splitting us up, I mean. I don't know why they didn't think of it at all. We'll have to be more alert since we can run into trouble at any time. Hopefully, they split up the careers, too. We might have a chance," I reply.

"Yeah. I think we should go look for Hope but it's going to be hard with no weapons to pro…" he trails off, staring at something behind me. I spin around abruptly; thinking that someone else had found us already when I notice what Finnick was staring at… two backpacks and next to each of them a weapon; a bow and arrows and next to the other a trident.

I instantly catch on. The bow is for me. Snow thinks he is helping me by giving me a bow that I could give to Hope to make her trust me. He's clever for an old man that I have to admit. Obviously, the trident is for Finnick. We sprint towards the items, not wanting anyone to jump out and take them before we can. I reach them first and throw the backpack over my shoulder, loading the bow and an arrow. I'm not bad at it even though it's been a while since I held one without faking being rubbish.

Finnick catches up, looking at me surprised. "What?" I ask, confused. He shakes his head and I realise he must be shocked to see me run so fast. I shrug it off and start walking in a random direction, not bothering to check the contents of the backpack. I hear Finnick's footsteps behind me and look at the floor to see what we're standing on; rock.

That's why our footsteps are so loud. We can't take our shoes off because we could cut our feet and we can't afford injuries, especially since we might need to be strong to help Hope if she's in trouble when we find her. Just thinking about Hope makes me feel a warmth that I had never felt before I met Hope. I hope she's okay.

We walk in silence for a while, both of us with our weapons at the ready. We walk as silently as possible for what seems like forever but must be only a few hours. Since I had training years ago I don't even break out in a sweat but that's a completely different story to Finnick, who has sweat pouring off him and is panting.

"Let's take a break," I finally say and Finnick sighs in relief. I cross my legs on the hard stone floor and open the backpack. I find a large bottle filled with water, some herbs to clean out water when we find some later, a tub of cheese and crackers, a thin blanket that probably won't last two days and an empty bottle.

Altogether it's not bad. I grab the bottle and pour water down my throat, not drinking to much as it might need to last a while.

Finnick goes through his bag and also finds a bottle of water, a handful of cold meat that I think might be chicken, a thin blanket and two knifes. He hands me a knife and I take it gratefully. "Where to now?" he asks and I glance in each direction.

"We'll go straight ahead. That's where I was planning on heading anyway. If we can't find her we'll just keep searching. I just hope she isn't with that Jeremy. He's the last person I trust," I admit. I bet the Capitol loves this bit of 'gossip' as they call it.

"So, you've seen the way he looks at her, too?" Finnick asks and I nod, grimacing. Hope seems to be the only one who hasn't noticed the long glances he directs her way. "So, what Hope said at her interview wasn't true?" Finnick smirks. I'm surprised he can be so… so calm in a place like this.

"What?" I ask.

"You know, about the crush thing?" Finnick presses, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I don't know," I huff. "What are trying to say anyway? That she likes me?" I chuckle. As if. She'd never like me. She probably feels sorry for me because I'm a lonely orphan that acts weak.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Finnick replies. "Jeremy isn't the only one that looks at her."  
>"Whoa! I don't look at her like that!" I nearly yell.<p>

"I know, calm down. But you do look at her with love in your eyes," he grins. Love. I don't know what it is. I barely knew my parent's. No memories except blurry like flashbacks that probably never happened.

"I don't love her," I say. He rolls his eyes and I stand up, wanting to carry on searching instead of talking about something that I don't even know about.

Finnick let's the subject slip and stands up. It's then that an arrow flies out of nowhere and pierces my backpack that I had just slung over my shoulder. I have my bow loaded in no time and aiming in the direction that the arrow came from. Could this be it? Am I going to die already? I hoped I'd at least be able to see Hope one last time.

I hear footsteps and it's not Finnick or me as we are both frozen to the spot. There are large rocks surrounding us, the person could be anywhere. That's when I see what looks like a foot behind a rock. I aim my bow in that direction and gesture at the rock with my head, letting Finnick know where the person is.

The person jumps to their feet so fast it's like a blur and another arrow is flying, this time in Finnick's direction. "Duck!" I order and he drops to the ground just in time. The female tribute, Sarah Ashford, is to busy glaring at Finnick to notice one of my arrow's heading in her direction. She's loaded her bow and aimed it at Finnick again by the time she notice's something coming at her from the corner of her eye. She's too late. I squeeze my eyes shut and hear the _thud _as her lifeless body hits the floor. The cannon goes off. My eyes open. The girl was from District 1 but the place doesn't matter to me. I still killed her. I feel like a monster and she's only my first kill. I might have to kill again.

I press my three middle fingers of my left hand to my lips and hold them out to her in a special gesture that I learnt from District 12. I help Finnick up and he does the gesture too before grabbing his backpack and trident. I pull the arrow from my backpack and put it with my other arrows. I grab my bow and backpack and follow Finnick, letting him lead the way.

All I can think about is that girl. I should have seen it coming. It's not that I didn't think someone would find us. I just didn't think it would be so soon and she's a career I thought she'd be looking for her teammates.

Ten cannons later and finally we come upon a forest with tall tress that I might be able to climb and insects making quiet noises that you can only hear if you listen closely. The sun starts to set but the heat doesn't disappear with it. Sweat starts beading on my forehead and my shirt feels sticky. My eyes are drooping with exhaustion and a tired glance at Finnick tells me he's feeling the same. I throw my shirt over my head, not being able to take the heat any longer. I start to wonder if the insects could kill us as their making noises that resemble something I can't place my finger on.

The sticks lying on the forest floor seem to be breaking from all around us and I swear the temperature has gone up even higher in one minute. I feel like I'm on… Wait. I feel like I'm on fire. I turn around to see the flames at exactly the same time Finnick let's out a scream.

My eyes widen and drop to the blonde haired boy now standing opposite me- and right in front of the blazing flames.

**AN: I decided I'd let you know that both Finnick and Jesse are safe but ten more cannons did go off and Hope and Jeremy could be one of those unlucky tributes. What do you think about the chapter? I know it's not my best but I don't think it's _that_ bad. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN AT THE END! PLEASE READ!**

**Jesse**

He drops to the floor and rolls towards me. Instinct told me to grab him and run but there is fire on his leg and I need to stamp it out. I hit the fire with my shirt, not caring that I won't be able to wear it again. Finnick screams in pain. With one more hit the fire goes out but that doesn't mean we're safe with the fire less than a metre in front of us.

I lift Finnick into my arms and turning around, I run in another direction. I sprint as fast as I possibly can, the sound of the raging fire on my heel filling my ears. I know I won't be able to go on forever but I need to do this. Hope cares about Finnick and even though he's from a career district I like him. So I run. For over an hour, over two hours.

I don't think I can go on for much longer. I'm sweating a river and my eyes are burning from the smoke. The sky is growing dark but I can still see with the flames behind us.

I didn't know fire can move so fast but it hasn't hurt me, maybe Snow doesn't want people to be suspicious if I'm never getting hurt. It makes sense if he sends something after me. Let's hope that that is the deal otherwise I have a huge chance of dying.

I start to stumble. My throat is burning and the coughs that come out of my throat are loud. Finnick is the same except he is whimpering. "I'm sorry," I pant. "You'll be okay, though. I'm going to try and find water and I'm sure your dad will send you some cream." I cough.

"What if I don't have enough sponsors?" he cries, taking deep breaths.

"You will. You know why? Because you're brave and your like your father and your father helped Katniss and Peeta. Heck if you don't have enough money from sponsors then I'm sure Katniss and Peeta can put my sponsor money with yours so there's enough- that is if I have any sponsors at all," I reply. Hopefully that speech rolled some sponsors in.

"Y-you don't have to," Finnick winces and coughs.

"I know I don't but I want to. Besides, I might get a thank-you kiss off Hope if she knows I saved her best friends life." He chuckles and then stops abruptly.

"Can you hear that?" he asks and I glance down at his face. He doesn't look worried.

"No. Why? What is it?"

"Nothing, that's what I mean," he explains. I stop running and hesitantly turn around.

There's no fire. The only evidence that it was ever there is the thick black smoke and burnt tree trunks. I breathe a sigh of relief and then have a coughing fit since I just inhaled smoke-filled air. I walk a little further away so there's no smoke and then gently place Finnick on the grassy ground. I lay down beside him, exhausted.

"Thank you," he whispers.

"Any time," I mutter.

Hope

Jeremy and I grab a backpack and knife each and then face each other. "What now?" I ask.

"We keep walking and kill anyone that gets in our way," he replies as if it's simple.

"What about Finnick and Jesse?" I ask, nervously. What if the cannon that went off is one of them?

"We'll look out for them on the way," is all he says before he starts walking off. I get the feeling that he doesn't want to find the boys as much as I do. I huff before following, swinging the backpack over my shoulder and clenching the knife.

We walk for what seems like hours. Every cannon that goes off makes me think about how both Finnick and Jesse could both be dead. By the time it's nightfall eleven cannons have gone off- eleven innocent teenagers dead and all because one or both of their parents are victors.

I wonder how my parents are holding up. Are they eating or are they sick out of worry? I know my dad will take care of my mom and she'll do the same for him but I hope she's eating. Stress is bad for the baby… the baby that I'll never get to meet. My brother or sister. I've always wanted a sibling. Why does it have to be now when my dad gets my mom pregnant? I know I can't blame them. They didn't know this was going to happen.

I'm so busy in my thoughts that I don't even hear Jeremy talking until he puts a hand on each of my shoulders to stop me from walking. I'm about to ask him what's the matter when he presses a finger to his lips and points to a patch of grass in front of the tree we are standing behind. I nod and poke my head around the tree.

I find two tributes fighting and it looks like the taller one, whose name I think is Ryan Jackson, is winning. The boy fighting him I know is from District 5. He has red hair and is about ten inches shorter than me. He looks to be about thirteen years old and unfortunately it doesn't look like he's going to survive to reach fourteen.

I watch as the two battle it out with knifes. Ryan doesn't seem to be putting anything into his punches and jabs yet he's still winning. I glance at Jeremy who looks… bored? "Let's go," I whisper but he ignores me and takes my knife out of my hands.

I frown, wondering what he's doing. I realise a second too late and the next thing I know my knife is lodged into Ryan's chest. I gag. How can he just kill someone like that? Does he have any feelings? I puke up the contents of my stomach and I hear the District 5 kid spin around in shock. A cannon goes off.

Then I hear a scream and a thud as a body hits the floor. I glance in the direction of the two tributes and find them both lying on the floor. Another cannon goes off. I wipe my mouth, tears in my eyes as Jeremy walks over to the boys and takes the knifes out of their body. Thirteen dead. Two killed by the boy in front of me. I actually thought that he was okay. That he wasn't as bad as Finnick and Jesse had thought. It's now that I realise that I had made a mistake.

But still Haymitch did tell me to trust Jeremy and I trust Haymitch with my life. So, why do I suddenly get the feeling that this is a bad idea? Why am I scared of this boy?

"Let's go," Jeremy says, walking towards me while wiping the bloody knifes on his shirt. He holds a knife in my direction and I step away. "Do you want a weapon or not?" he growls and I flinch. Maybe now would be a good time to escape. I gulp at the evil glint in his eyes and take the knife. "Let's go." I've never felt so many horrible emotions all at once…

**AN: Not a cliffie but I'm building up to a part that I think you'll all like. If anyone has time will you please go onto my profile and check out my poll. I want you guys to pick which story I write next. There's: (Percy Jackson) The Patient. (Percy Jackson) Wedding or No Wedding? (Percy Jackson) Kidnapped. Or (The Hunger Games) The Psychic. I want you to pick a title and whichever one wins then I'll write out the summary and put it as one of my AN's and you can decide if the story is a good idea or not. PLEASE VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: All the drama with Hope and Jesse in the previous couple of chapters has still been the first day. This chapter is going to start as nighttime on the first day and go into the second day. I have a plan as to how Jesse and Hope are going to reunite but I don't want it to happen so soon. So, maybe in three or four chapters they'll reunite. **

**Please check out the poll on my profile. I want you to decide which story I should write next. I'll give you a clue about what they are about…**

**_The Psychic _is a Hunger Games fic about Cinna the psychic telling Katniss she is in love with Peeta Mellark but she barely knows the baker's son and decides to get to know him to prove the psychic wrong.**

**_The Bionic Lover's_ is about Annabeth being in a car accident and the only way for her to survive is if her limbs are replaced with bionic ones, making her the bionic woman. She meets Percy, the bionic man, and they save the world together and fall in love.**

**_Kidnapped _is about baby Percy getting kidnapped and when his 'mom' dies he realises that she's not his mother and travels around America with his best friend, Annabeth, to find his real parents.**

**_The Patient_ is about Percy going in a coma after being in a car accident and Annabeth is a nurse and tries to keep him alive. They used to be best friends and when Percy wakes up he can only remember things that happened when Annabeth still lived in New York.**

**_Wedding or No Wedding? _Is about Percy and Annabeth being best friends. Percy loves Annabeth but she is getting married to Luke. Percy helps Annabeth pick out her dress and at the end of it all she realises that she does love Percy but by the time she realises that Percy is in hospital.**

**I hope that helps you pick your favourite. Sorry about the long AN. Please go vote after reading this chapter!**

**Hope**

Jeremy and I carry on walking for another hour, looking out for a place to sleep. We come across large bushes that form a circle. "Jeremy," I speak up and he looks at me. I gulp, nervously. I don't know why I'm scared of him. He agreed to be my alley so I should trust him, right?

"What?" he snaps.

"We can crawl under those bushes and sleep there. It can be our camp or something," I explain and point at the circle of bushes.

"I suppose that will do," he finally says and starts to craw underneath a bush. Once I can't see him I begin to crawl under too.

It's not until I'm hidden inside when I wonder why I didn't run away from him when he was inside. It's too late now. I look at my surroundings and realise just how big this patch of grass is. It could fit both me and Jeremy and also Finnick and Jesse. The bushes hiding us don't have huge gaps so no one will be able to see us. We're safe. I'm safe.

I look at Jeremy. Okay, maybe I'm not. I don't trust him. I don't know why I did in the first place. _Because of Haymitch_, I tell myself. _I trust Haymitch and if he trusts Jeremy then so should I._

I find myself thinking about Jesse. Is he okay? Were my suspicions right and is he stronger than he made everyone else believe? "I'm hungry," Jeremy says, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Check your backpack for food," I reply and he frowns before throwing his bag at me.

"You're the female. Girls were made to look after men. They were made to cook, clean and be slaves. So, you do what every other woman should," he growls and once again I flinch.

I have a weapon why won't I kill him? _'Because you're scared, scared to turn into a monster and scared of this guy,'_ a voice inside my head says. I don't want to believe what it said but I know deep down that it's true. I don't want the whole of Panem to think I'm a monster for killing someone.

"You know," Jeremy speaks up, "I heard that centuries ago men hit and beat their women if she didn't do as he said. I think those rules should come back. Anyway, we're in the arena so no one can stop me hitting anyone."

I grab his backpack while he chuckles and look at the contents. He has some crackers and cooked meat that is now cold. I hand the food over to him and he snatches it off me before eating them like an animal.

I empty my own bag and eat some cold chicken. I have to admit that it's nice but still nothing beats my mom's hunted meat. After dinner 'we', or should I say I, set up camp. We get lay on the grassy floor and I put my thin sheet around myself. It's not that cold but at the same time it isn't warm. My eyes grow heavy and I've just started to drift off to sleep when the anthem plays.

My eyes flutter open and I look at the sky as the pictures of each dead tribute flashes on the screen. The first tribute is the girl from District 1 called Sarah Ashford. No one from District 2 died. Both tributes from District 3, Annabeth Andrews and Ryan Jackson, are dead. I glance at Jeremy when Ryan pops onto the screen, thinking he'd be upset but instead he's… smiling?

I look back at the sky in disgust. Next up is District 4. I take a deep breath as Leah Carlo's face pops onto the screen. Finnick isn't dead! I sigh in relief and then remember Jesse could still be one of the dead tributes. Billy Cornish from District 5 is dead, Allison Ratter from 6, Both Joseph Stevens and Rebecca Morgan from 7, Liam Dello and Emily Pascoe from 8, Amy Thomas from 9, Joshua Osborne from 10 and Jack Coles from 11.

I squeeze my eyes shut for a second, not wanting to open them in case Jesse's picture is in the sky. "He's alive," Jeremy says. My eyes fly open and I'm relieved to find that both Jesse and Finnick are alive. "Don't get too happy about it. Someone could kill them before we find them." With that he turns on his side and goes to sleep.

I stay wide-awake for a while thinking about escaping now. It's no use. Jeremy will hear me going underneath the bushes. I'm going to just have to be patient.

**Day 2**

**Jeremy**

Unfortunately, Hope is already awake when I wake up. That's bad because if she was asleep then I could've killed her. "I'm thirsty," I snap, standing up and smirking when I notice Hope flinch. She's terrified of me and so she should be. She made a huge mistake teaming up with me but if I stick with her I can kill Jesse and Finnick. I will make her watch them die and when I'm finished with them I will kill her.

Hope jumps to her feet and scrambles through my bag, searching for a bottle of water. "There's only an empty bottle," she finally says after emptying the whole contents of the bag onto the floor.

"Well you'll have to go fine some water then, won't you?" I growl. Her eyes fill with tears. Girls are such babies.

"Actually, you stay here and rest," I say in a soothing voice. She'd probably run away if I let her go. What if she runs away when I'm gone? I huff. "I'll go but if I come back and you're not here…" I trail off and she nods abruptly.

"I'll stay here. We're alleys, right? Why would I leave you?" she quickly replies.

"Good."

With that I put my backpack over my shoulder and grab my knife. Then I crawl under the bush and start my search for water. Pfft, more like tributes. I'll search for water on my way, though. I don't want to die of thirst and I suppose I don't want Hope to die yet either. I better get her some water too.

I walk for about half an hour before I hear the sound of a river. Along with the sound I hear voices; voices I'm sure Hope will love to hear. I poop my head around the tree and I find Jesse filling empty bottles up with water. From here it look likes Finnick has been injured and is laying on his back on the ground. I creep behind a tree closer to the pair.

Finnick is defiantly injured. He has a huge burn mark on the side of his leg starting from his ankle to mid-thigh. Even I think that would hurt. I listen in to their conversation when I hear my name. "I don't trust that Jeremy," Jesse says. I grin. No one should trust me. "I wonder why Hope wanted to team up with him anyway."

"I've known Hope for years and even I have no clue as to why she'd team up with him. Maybe her parents told her to," Finnick replies.

"No, they couldn't have. Peeta and I had a talk a couple of days ago; he said that he didn't trust Jeremy either. We have to find her Finn. I said I'd look after her," Jesse says.

"Is that the only reason you want to find her? Because her dad wants you to protect her?" Finnick says in a teasing tone. Have I missed something? Does Jesse like Hope?

"Shut up, little Finny!" Jesse replies and Finnick frowns.

"Don't call me that. I'm fourteen years old," he moans.

"And I'm sixteen- to me you are little," Jesse replies. "Right, are you going to be okay on your own for a while? I'm going to hunt for some food while searching for Hope."

"I'll come with you," Finnick says and sits up.

"No, you're hurt. I want you to rest and use the cream your parent's sent you on you leg," Jesse orders.

"Yes, dad." Finnick huffs and lays back down.

"Good, I'll see you later… son," Jesse chuckles before grabbing his bow and arrow and walking in my direction.

I run off quickly, knowing I can't kill them if Hope isn't watching. I follow the river so Finnick won't see me and then fill the bottles up. I use my knife to kill some animals that I don't think are poisonous and then head back to the bushes. Like I thought Hope is still there.

I dump her bottle of water and the dead animals at her feet. "We have to get moving. I heard some tributes talking by the river. They're heading in this direction," I say and she starts packing everything up.

Once we are ready we crawl under the bushes and I lead the way. We walk for hours away from the bushes. Far enough until I know Jesse won't be able to find his crush…

**Next chapter might be in Katniss or Peeta's point of view. I **_**hope **_**you enjoyed the chapter. PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Please check out my new Hunger Games story called _The Psychic _it is another Katniss/Peeta. I hope you enjoy the chapter… **

**Day 2**

**Katniss**

I stare at the screen, my eyes heavy from lack of sleep. "Katniss," Peeta whispers for the millionth time. "Katniss, you need to eat and sleep." I know I do but I just can't. My baby girl is fighting to the death in an arena, what am I meant to do except keep my eyes on the screen? Peeta sighs and puts his arms under my legs, lifting me out of my seat.

"No," I snap, kicking my legs.

"Katniss, you're going to sleep and then you're going to eat. All this is bad for not only but for also the baby," Peeta says. I know he's trying to be strong for me and I know I should do the same for him but I just feel so weak.

I promised to protect her. I promised that Snow would never get his hands on her and yet he got wanted he wanted like he always does. I kick and scream at Peeta, begging him to let me go, to let me try to save our daughter. He holds me tight in his arms, walking towards the bed that the Capitol had aloud us to use in case one of us needs rest.

Soon all the emotion I've kept in for two days comes out and tears fly down my cheeks. I stop fighting and let Peeta hold me to his chest, rocking me like a baby. I'm the strong one, the girl who never shows emotion and now I'm the complete opposite. I just want my daughter out of that horrid place and back here where I can hold her.

Oh, and that Jeremy! How dare he treat my daughter like that! If he comes out of that arena alive then he won't be alive for another one minute. I wish my baby stood up for herself and just killed the idiot but I know she's like Peeta as well as me. She doesn't want to kill anyone; she doesn't want to be a monster and now the guy she's teamed up with is threatening her life. I'd do anything to switch places with her right now.

I find myself drifting off into a light sleep, Peeta still rocking me gently. I realise I'm being selfish again. Here I am, feeling sorry for myself, when Hope is not only my daughter but Peeta's too. He and Hope were closer than I was with her, so does that mean he's in more pain? If so then I don't know how he can handle being so strong.

I feel Peeta lay me down on the soft mattress and put the thick blanket over me. I want to go watch my daughter and make sure she's safe but I know Peeta is right; I need to look after myself and the baby. So, I don't object when he leaves the room and drift off into a light sleep.

**Peeta**

I walk back over to the large screen and sit down on the comfy seats the Capitol aloud us. Of course, they want us to have the best luxuries while our daughter has a possibility of dying. I glance over at Katniss to make sure she's asleep before letting the tears fall.

I've tried so hard to be strong for her but now I just need to let it all out. I thought nothing could be worse than going through to Hunger Games but it looks like my own child going into the arena is much worse. And what if Snow decides to do the same for my son. He's not even born yet and I love him with all my heart. Will I be able to cope with two of my kids going in the arena?

I sit back and slouch in my seat, rubbing my wet eyes and trying to focus on watching Hope. I wish Jesse would find her already. There's something about him that I like. I think it's because he reminds me of myself when I was in the arena, trying my best to protect Katniss. It's obvious he loves her and while I'm happy she gets to experience love I'm not really liking the idea of her having a boyfriend at the young age of fifteen. I know she's a good girl and that she won't do anything just yet, not until she's seventeen anyway.

Oh god, what if she's already done stuff? I can't remember ever meeting a boy that she's brought to the house, so does that mean she hasn't been… active? I hope so. At the still young age of thirty-two I'd rather not be a grandpa already. I shake my head, knowing my thoughts were ridiculous. My baby wouldn't do something like sleep with a guy at her age.

I watch as she and Jeremy settle into their new hiding place for the night, wishing he'd fall asleep before her so she could kill him. I swear if he kills her and then comes out of that arena alive I'm going to strangle him and I'm pretty serious.

The screen flashes and Finnick and Jesse come into view. They have made camp at the river and they seem to be doing well. Finnick is applying the cream to his leg while Jesse tries to catch some fish in the river… he's not doing a good job. I sigh, wiping the last of my tears away as I decide it's time that I give him some help.

I search the menu and find that the sponsors have given him so much money that he could get as much food as he wants. The thing is he might need it later on if he gets hurt and needs an expensive medicine. I click on ten cheese buns and ten slices of chicken. If my suspicions are correct and Jesse is like me then he is likely to share with Finnick.

Thinking of Finnick Junior I wonder how his parents are holding up. It seems that Snow decided to let the parents of the tributes mentor their kids. Of course, Snow would love it if we blame the deaths of our children on us.

I press send on my computer and watch the TV screen as a white parachute flies through the air and settles on the grass in front of Finnick. "Hey, Jesse!" he calls and Jesse looks back at his friend. They look more a like than I thought.

"What?" Jesse replies, stepping out of the river and walking towards Finnick.

"You got a gift."

Jesse's eyes widen in surprise and I feel guilty that we didn't help him much with training and all; we were so focused on our child that we forgot to help Jesse.

I stare at the screen as Jesse literally rips open the parachute and grins when he sees the meat and rolls. "Thank you," he whispers, looking up at the sky. "I'm going to find her." The determination in his voice makes my eyes fill with tears again and I go to force them out but decide to let them out. It's better to get rid of them now so I can be strong for Katniss when she wakes up.

I once again glance over at my exhausted wife and frown; the dark bags under her eyes make her look paler than she really is and all I want to do is hold her in my arms while she fights off the nightmares but I know she'll want me to watch the screen.

As I think the thought I turn back to face the screen at the same time a loud ringing fills my ears. I jump in shock and realise that it's the phone on the table beside me. I pick it up quickly, scared that the loud ringing has woke Katniss. I check; nope, she's still asleep.

"Hello?" I greet.

"It's Haymitch, Peeta." He sounds sober. The next thing I hear makes my heart beat like a drum… "I have a plan. Now I need you to listen. Listen very carefully…"

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: This is more of a filler chapter but there should be some excitement at the end. In this chapter there's going to be three points of views: Hope, Jeremy and then Katniss's dad. With Hope having three grandpa's I've decided to name them Grandpa Everdeen and Grandpa Mellark since Suzanne Collins never made up the names. Enjoy… **

**Day Three**

**Hope**

Three people died yesterday. Last night the faces of the five teenagers filled the sky. All I could think about is that one of them could be Finnick or Jesse. It was neither of them. The sky showed Melody Sayer from District 5, Benjamin Gibbs from 6 and Cassidy Bennett from 11. Altogether there are sixteen innocent children dead- eight still alive.

I come out of my thoughts when I notice a black bird sitting on a branch a little above me head. Last night Jeremy decided we would sleep in a tree for the night. He's still sleeping which means I could escape… but I can't. If I tried to climb down he'll hear me.

The bird sings a little tune and I realise I know what this bird is, I just can't think of the name. I squeeze my eyes shut, trying to remember the name. After a minute my eyes fly open. I look down at my shirt and the gold pin catches my eyes. A Mockingjay.

I smile; that's it. I look back up at the feathery bird that I now know is a Mockingjay. I can remember my mom telling me about them when we went hunting one day. She had whistled a four-note tune and every time we separated to hunt on our own we'd whistle the tune. The Mockingjay would copy the tune and we'd always know if the other was safe and unharmed.

I remember once I had climbed a rather tall tree in the woods, thinking that I'd be able to see the animals better when above. That was a mistake. The woods had been so quiet that when I heard a Mockingjay sing the four-note tune I had jumped in shock… and fell out of the tree.

Thankfully I hadn't climbed to a high branch so I wasn't hurt to bad. I remember hearing my mom yell my name and I realised that I hadn't responded to the whistle. When my mom found me lying on the ground, crying and holding my leg she cried in relief. She had told me never to climb a tree again and that I scared the life out of her.

I haven't thought about that horrible memory in years but now I can't stop the smile creeping onto my face as I think about it. I whistle the four-note tune that I know my mom's old friend Rue had made up. I listen as the Mockingjay copies the sound and flies away, other Mockingjay's singing the tune.

I look up at the sky, still smiling and say, "I won't fall this time, mom." Maybe if I wasn't participating in the Hunger Games she'd laugh but I have a feeling this won't put much of a smile on her face.

Once again I'm brought out of my thoughts, only this time it's by the sound of Jeremy shuffling. He's awake. I look over at him just in time to see the glare that must have been directed at me. "What?" I ask, confused as to why he'd be mad at me if I hadn't done anything.

"You're awake," is all he says and I frown.

"Yeah?"

"Do you always wake up early?" he asks, his voice thick with anger and frustration.

"Yeah, it's habit," I explain. He nods, the frown not disappearing from his face. Does he ever smile?

"We better get going," he huffs and starts climbing down the tree.

"Already? But you've just woke up," I reply. Wrong answer.

"Well, I want to go now!" he snaps and I wince.

I don't know why I'm afraid of this guy. Maybe it has something to do with that fact that he's a career tribute and that he's really strong and way taller than me. I do what he says and follow him down after packing our blankets and water back into our backpacks. I don't say anything as we walk.

I don't get why we move everyday, it's like he's running away from someone… well, that's kind of understandable- we are in an arena.

"What was that?" Jeremy asks, abruptly and I spin around thinking someone would be standing behind me. Nothing.

"I don't see anything," I whisper.

"I didn't see it, I head it!" he growls and I do a face behind his back.

"Well, I don't here anyone either!" I snap. I don't know why I'm getting so angry. I don't even feel scared right now.

"Don't talk to me like-" he starts but stops when two tributes jump out of the bushes beside us. The girl, I realise, is from the same district as Jeremy. Bethany Holland is her name. Anyway, she walks towards me and I instantly tighten my grip on my knife. She's from a career district which means she can fight.

The boy heads to Jeremy. He's Bailey Richardson from 1- if I was fighting him then I would be dead in a second but if he's fighting Jeremy then he has no chance.

I come out of my thoughts just in time as a knife was flying towards me. I duck quickly and the knife lodges it's self into a tree. I spin and grab. I should be able to take this girl down. I have two knifes while she has… nothing. Maybe, I have a chance… I just hope this girl isn't good at fighting with her fists.

I lift one knife and aim it at her and then… I stop. The fear in her eyes is noticeable but that's not the only reason I stopped. I don't think I can kill her- I don't think I can kill anyone. I take a deep breath and go to throw it again. Once again, I stop.

"Do it!" I hear Jeremy yell and I glance his way. A cannon goes off. I look at the ground where lies Bailey's now lifeless body. I suddenly feel sick. "Kill her!"

"I can't, okay?" I yell back, anger spreading through me. All of a sudden I feel brave. "Why don't you kill her?"

"I will," he snaps. He walks towards the girl who is now backing up into a tree.

"No!" I yell and run towards Jeremy. I push him and he stumbles backwards. "You kill her and I'll kill you!" His eyes shine with fear and as much as I do want to kill him I just can't. I will feel horrible and like a monster.

"You wouldn't kill me," Jeremy says but even I can hear the fear and uncertainty in his voice.

"You want a bet?" I don't let him answer. "Didn't think so. Now this is what we're going to do." I turn to Bethany and point at her. "You are going to leave us alone and we won't kill you or you can stay… and die. It's your choice."

"I-I'll go," she stutters. This girl is a from a career district, isn't she meant to be fighting or something? Maybe she's not as horrible as I think she is. I nod and she runs off. I look at my so-called alley and growl, "You do as I say or I'll kill you."

**Jeremy**

Hope and I set up camp behind an emergent tree. I slip under my sheet, my back pressed against the tree and close my eyes even though I tell myself not to fall asleep. I hear Hope slide under her sheet a couple of meters away.

I didn't think Hope could be so… viscous. That's why I can't risk it. Like she said she's an early riser so she can just kill me in the morning. I'm going to just have to forget my plan about killing the boys in front of her. I might be dead by then.

That's why I'm changing my plan. I'm going to kill her… tonight.

**Mr. Everdeen**

I watch the screen, not able to take my eyes away. I just can't look away. My own daughter has been through the Hunger Games twice and now my granddaughter is fighting to the death, too. I feel like I have to watch her, that if I'm backing her up she can make it home.

The family interviews for the final eight was yesterday. Prim and I got interviewed while my wife was working on a patient. I had told the interviewer that Hope is strong just like her parents and that she'll win. I can only hope that I'm right.

I come out of my thoughts, telling myself to focus on the screen. I frown a little at the sight of Jeremy moving around in the dark while Hope sleeps. Hope has always been a light sleeper so I'm surprised that she hasn't woke up yet. "What's that arsehole doing?" I mutter to myself.

I watch as he slips from under his thin sheet and crawls towards Hope. I squint my eyes, trying to make sense of what he's doing. Realisation dawns on me and my eyes widen. I choke on a sob as Jeremy wraps his hands around Hope's neck…

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Day Four**

**(Night Time)**

**Hope**

The feel of hands wrapped around my neck makes my eyes fly open in shock. My sky blue eyes widen when they meet Jeremy's and I try to say his name. He squeezes harder around my neck and I fight for breath. He's going to kill me…

I try to move my arms to hit him but he's straddling me, his knees holding down my arms. I should've seen something like this coming. I should've escaped while I could. I bet Haymitch didn't expect Jeremy to hurt me.

I squirm trying to move but finding if I stay still it doesn't hurt as much.

"Your not so strong now, are you?" he growls, the bright light coming from the full moon letting me see Jeremy clearly.

"Why?" I manage to whisper, tears filling my eyes and blurring my vision.

"Because you're trouble," he snaps, slapping me across the face with one handing but keeping the other presses firmly against my throat. "Because your parent's deserve to feel pain." His words make anger spread through me and I spit in his face. "You bitch!" he yells, letting go of me to wipe his face.

With his hand off my neck I lift my head up and head-butt him with as much force as possible. He rolls off me and I jump to my feet slowly since my surroundings seem to be spinning. The tears in my eyes make everything a blur and I stumble forward. Jeremy pulls my leg and I fall on top of him.

"Get off me!" I yell and go to punch him in the face. He moves his head just in time and my fist connects with the floor. A crack fills my ear and I know my hand is broken. I yell in pain.

Jeremy uses my lack of concentration to flip us over so he's on top of me again. He grabs a fistful of my hair and bangs my head against the hard ground. I feel sick and faint now but I know if I want to survive then I'll have to fight. Maybe if I scream someone will hear me.

I open my mouth and let out the loudest scream as possible. Jeremy clamps a hand over my mouth, stopping my scream from being heard. Hopefully someone nearby did hear me.

I wonder what my parents are thinking now. I bet their looking for a way to help me. I don't know how they'd do that though since I already have a weapon and- my knife!

I come out of my thoughts in time to see a fist flying in my direction. I use all my energy to flip over, making me on top of Jeremy again. I straddle his waist, stopping his legs from moving and hold his hands above his head.

I take a second to catch my breath before squinting at the ground for my knife. About three meter's away from me I can see something shiny and I know it's my knife catching the moons bright light. I could do it, I think but that would mean getting off of Jeremy and who knows what will happen then.

It's either the knife or my fist and one hand is already broken. I take a deep breath before rolling off of Jeremy and crawling as quickly as possible towards the knife. I can hear Jeremy scrambling to his feet behind me but I ignore it and concentrate on getting to the knife.

Unfortunately, Jeremy is faster than me and gets to my weapon a little before I do. He kicks me in the stomach, the force knocking me backwards onto my back.

I groan in pain and tears fill my eyes. Don't cry, I tell myself, don't let crying satisfy him. If I'm going to die then I'm going to do it with my head held high and I promise that I'm not going to let one tear fall.

Jeremy stands above me, unharmed. "Get up and I'll kill you faster," he growls. I think I surprise myself more than the whole of Panem when I laugh. Yes, I laughed. This seems to anger Jeremy even more and slides the knife into his pocket before bending down, wrapping his hands around my throat and lifting me in the air.

I scram his at his hands with my nails and kick him in the legs but he doesn't let go, he's strong- he's a career. Something clicks inside me and I know I'm not going to make it. I'm going to die. I might as well give up now, right? No one's going to save me.

Jeremy presses me against the wall and I struggle for air. "Kill me," I choke out. "But look me in the eye when you do it."

"I'd be glad too," he cackles, taking one hand off my neck but tightening his grip with the other.

I watch him as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the knife. I follow his every move with my eyes. "Where do I start?" he smirks. "Hmm, I think I'll start with that pretty face of yours. Jesse's not going to like you then, is he? Not that he's going to ever see you again, anyway!" he presses the cold metal against my face and slides it down my cheek. I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut, the deep cut stinging.

"That hurt?" Jeremy growls. I don't say anything. "Good. You know, this might not have happened if you'd done what I wanted."  
>"What did you want?" I mutter, kicking him again.<p>

"Everything but a stupid kid like you can't give me that. You proved that by teaming up with me. Besides, your mom killed my uncle Cato. She deserves some pain. What better pain than your own daughter getting murdered?"

"She didn't want him to suffer," I somehow yell. "My mom isn't a monst-" he presses against my throat harder and I have a coughing fit.

"Shut up!" he growls but I carry on coughing anyway. He huffs. "This is it. Tell my uncle I said hi," he cackles before raising the knife.

I keep my eyes locked onto his while I wait for it, for the pain, for death. It doesn't come…

**AN: It's short I know but it's better than nothing, huh? Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I have a new Percy Jackson that I would love all of you to check out. It's called _Before I Die _and I would love it if you would read and review. This is the summary…**

**Annabeth Chase isn't afraid of dying, but she is afraid of not ticking all the things off her list before she goes. One thing she wants to do is fall in love and maybe with the new kid, Percy Jackson, she can do just that.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and sorry if there's any spelling mistakes.**

**Day Four**

**Jesse**

I lay on the grass near the river, wondering where Hope is and if I'll ever see her again. I didn't know I could ever miss someone I barely knew so much. I just want to see her one more time before I die.

I come out of my thoughts and glance at Finnick, who has just woke up. "How are you feeling?" I ask, jumping to my feet and walking towards him. He has cream for his leg and it's helped a lot but it's still painful to walk on.

"Better than yesterday," he replies and I chuckle. "Have you looked for her yet?"

"No. I wanted you to be awake when I went," I say. "You hungry?"

"A little," he replies and I walk over to the small fire I had made. I pick up a few pieces of chicken and bread before walking back to him and giving him the food.

"Thanks," he says and starts eating.

"I'm going to go look for her, okay?" I say and put his trident near him so he can reach it if someone tries to attack.

"Sure. Good luck," he replies and I walk off.

I tiptoe through the forest, my bow loaded in case someone jumps out. I haven't killed anyone since I've been in the arena but I have a feeling that's going to change soon, no tribute has never not killed before.

As I look for Hope I also hunt for animals, knowing that Katniss and Peeta won't be able to feed me forever. I wonder how many sponsors I have. I mean, everyone thinks I'm weak so I don't think I'll have many.

The sound of a twig snapping brings me out of my thoughts and I look in the direction the noise came from. What looks like a wild turkey comes out from behind the bushes and I raise my bow and close one eye, concentrating on the right place to shoot.

I pull my bow back and go to release it when I hear a loud scream. I freeze. It was definitely a girl's scream. Could it possibly be…? I run in the direction of the loud scream, forgetting about the animal.

I need to know if the girl is Hope. Even if it isn't her I will help the tribute anyway. That scream didn't sound good which means the person is getting attacked. I just hope it isn't Hope. I don't think I could live if it's her.

The screaming stops and I pause, panting from running so fast. I turn and look at my surroundings. Where do I go now? I can't hear the girl and I'm not sure where she is. I sigh and start running again, guessing where to go and hoping I'm right.

I hear a loud voice and I know I'm close to them. I stop running and walk on tiptoes, not wanting the tributes to know I'm here. When I know that I'm in the right place I peek my head around a tree. What I see makes me freeze; Jeremy has his back to me, his hands wrapped around Hope's neck and has pushed her against a wall.

I can't seem to move as I listen to what they're saying. Hope starts talking in a choked whisper and I have to listen closely to hear what's she's saying. "Kill me… but look me in the eye when you do it."

"I'd be glad too," Jeremy replies and takes a hand away from her throat.

The weird sound that comes from Hope's mouth lets me know that even if he's only strangling her with one hand his grip is tight. I watch him as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a knife. I follow his every move with my eyes. "Where do I start?" he growls. "Hmm, I think I'll start with that pretty face of yours. Jesse's not going to like you then, is he? Not that he's going to ever see you again, anyway!"

I hear Hope gasp and I know he's hurt her. I tell myself to move but it's like my feet have stopped working. "That hurt?" Jeremy growls and moves to the side a little, letting me see Hope's face. She has a deep cut on her cheek, which is bleeding heavily. "Good. You know, this might not have happened if you'd done what I wanted."

"What did you want?" Hope mutters.

"Everything but a stupid kid like you can't give me that. You proved that by teaming up with me. Besides, your mom killed my uncle Cato. She deserves some pain. What better pain than your own daughter getting murdered?"

"She didn't want him to suffer," she somehow yells. "My mom isn't a monst-" he presses against her throat harder and she has a coughing fit.

"Shut up!" he growls but she carries on coughing anyway. He huffs. "This is it. Tell my uncle I said hi," he cackles before raising the knife.

It's like those words were a password. I unfreeze and in a moment I have my bow loaded and pointed at Jeremy's back. I don't even hesitate to shoot and the next thing I know both Jeremy and Hope are on the floor. A cannon goes off.

**Hope**

Jeremy's grip on my neck loosens and we both drop to the floor. I will never forget the look of shock and pain in his eyes as a cannon goes off. I look at his body, my eyes still blurry and my head spinning but I can just make out an arrow lodged into his heart; only an expert would be able to shoot someone that good.

I try to stand up, clutching my throat and finally releasing my tears even if the whole of Panem is watching. My legs give way underneath me and I fall to the floor again. "Hope!" someone yells. I try to answer but my voice won't work. My eyes start to close while I tell myself not to go to sleep.

The last thing I see before my eyes shut is someone running towards me; someone familiar.

**(The Next Day)**

I groan when I wake up, my eyes stinging from the bright sun shining and all my bones aching. I squeeze my eyes shut. I feel like… like I was nearly murdered.

The events of last night come back to me and my eyes fly open. Where am I? Where's Jesse? I saw him, I'm sure I did before I fell asleep. "Hope," someone whispers and I turn my head a little despite the dreadful pain. My eyes fall on Jesse.

I find enough strength to smile at the boy sitting next to me, squeezing my hand. "Hi," I whisper.

"Your awake?" he says.

"Yeah," I reply.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Like I nearly got murdered," I reply and he smiles sadly.

"You nearly did." Tears fill my eyes as I realise that if it wasn't for Jesse I would be dead.

"Hey," he whispers, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. "Your okay. No one's going to hurt you now, I promise."

"I'm sorry," I cry.

"What for?"

"For thinking you wasn't him," I sob. Confusion is evident on Jesse's face.

"For thinking I wasn't who?" he asks.

"The guy Haymitch was talking about at the Justice Building. He told me to trust someone, their name beginning with the letter J. I thought it was Jeremy but it was you."

"You don't need to worry about that now," he replies.

I suddenly remember Finnick and my eyes widen. "Where's Finnick?" I ask, fear spreading through me.

"He's here but he's asleep. The poor guy got burned a few days ago. He has barely moved since it was only when I brought you back last night that he moved. He told me to sleep while he watched you. He was so worried…" he trails off. "…And so was I."

"Really?" I whisper.

"Yeah, more than you know."

I smile slightly and try to sit up, wincing at the pain I feel from just moving a little. I suddenly want his arms around me. "Stay lying down," Jesse says but I shake my head slightly.

"I want-" I pause.

"What do you want? I'll get you anything," Jesse says.

"I want you to hold me," I say shyly, looking at the grass in which I realise I'm laying on.

I look up again as I hear Jesse shift. He let's go of my hand and put one arm under my legs and another around my back before lifting me into his lap. "Thank you," I whisper, burying my head into his chest.

I feel his breath on my ear as he whispers, "Anytime."

I smile into his chest before I look up to find him staring at me. "You saved my life," I whisper.

"I would do it a million times if I had to," he replies.

I smile again and lift my head a little, making out noses touch. How many times have we been in this situation? Maybe this time we won't be interrupted.

"Thank you," I whisper before pressing my lips to his.

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I skipped a day because I want the good bit to happen soon. Enjoy and review!**

**Day Six**

**Jesse**

I watch Hope sleep; smiling slightly at how peaceful she looks in my arms. Her head is resting on my naked chest, my arms resting on the small of her back, her arms wrapped around my waist. Then it hits me…

Snow knows. He knows that I'm not on his side. It would make sense. He thinks I'm just going to be-friend her. I could've got away with saving her since he thought I wanted to kill her myself. But now that we've kissed, even if it was only once, and I didn't pull away… then he knows and he's going to do anything in his power to kill me along with Hope and Finnick.

I small whimper coming from Hope's slightly parted lips brings me back to reality and I look down to find her frowning, still asleep. "No," she mutters, her hands around my waist clenching.

"It's okay," I whisper.

"Jesse," she mumbles. "No!" she's having a bad dream.

She starts clawing at my chest; his nails digging into my skin and leaving a trail of thin red marks. "Hope," I whisper, shaking her gently. I don't care that she's hurting me, I care that she's having a nightmare, a dream that I know she doesn't want to see.

"Hope," I whisper again. Nothing. I shake her a little harder. "Hope!" I yell and she bolts upright, panting with sweat swimming down her skin.

The sobs that wrack her body break my heart and she wraps her arms around her knees, pulling them up to her chest. "It was just a dream," I whisper, rubbing my hand up and down her back.

"It w-was Jeremy," she sobs, burying her head in her knees.

"He's gone, okay?" I say. "He's never going to hurt you again. No one will."

She looks at me and nods her head. Even with puffy red eyes and pale skin she's pretty. Pretty? Beautiful, more like.

"How long have you been up?" she asks, wiping her eyes.

"Not long," I lie. "_All night," _I want to say. _"I couldn't take my eyes off you." _I don't say it. I don't want to scare her off.

"You are a worse liar than my mom," she says and then chuckles. "You must be up all night with those bags under your eyes."

"Maybe they aren't from last night. Maybe they were from all the sleepless nights I've being having when I was worried about you," I whisper.

"I'm sorry," she whispers back. "I-I thought he was the right guy, I was wrong."

"Everyone makes mistakes," I reply.

"Thank you," she says.

"For what?" I ask, confused.

"For saving me," she replies.

"You already thanked me," I say and then add, "But if you want to thank me again then go ahead." She laughs and leans forward. I do the same and our sleeps meet… or they nearly do but someone, Finnick, speaks up.

"You're awake!" he nearly yells, jumping to his feet. We both glare at him.

He looks at us and frowns, noticing the way we both have our arms around eachother. Obviously, he doesn't know that he ruined a moment. "Why are you glaring at me?" he asks, confused. Realisation fills his eyes and he grins. "It's about time. If you want to carry on what you were going to do then go ahead… just wait until I'm gone."

"And when will that be?" I ask.

"Umm… when I can walk for more than five minutes," he replies, grinning. "Which will not be soon so please keep the kissing to a minimum."

I like this guy but sometimes he can be really annoying. He limps towards us and then sits down, suddenly looking worried and serious. "How are you feeling?" he asks.

"I feel better than I did yesterday," she replies.

"You look better than you did yesterday, too!" he grins. I laugh.

"Thanks!" Hope squeaks. "Did any cannons go off while I slept?"

"No," I reply. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I mean, it's bad because it will be an innocent kid dead but it's good because it means that we're closer to the end.

"How many are left?" she asks.

"Six," Finnick answers.

"Oh," is all she says. We sit in silence, all of us lost in our thoughts. All I can think about is how Snow is going to want revenge and that he'll want to hurt me. The only way he can do that is by hurting Hope or Finnick. I have a feeling something is going to happen… and soon.

Maybe I should tell Hope or Finnick about Snow's plan and about how he used me. But I don't want Hope to hate me. I'm meant to kill her. What if she thinks I'm just acting and she gets afraid of me? Maybe I should just tell Finnick.

"Is anyone in there?" Hope asks, waving a hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask, returning to reality.

"I said, 'I'm going to go hunt for a while,' okay?" she says.

"No," I say. "You're not going anywhere on your own."

"I won't go far away and I feel much better, please," she begs.

"And what if something happens?" I ask, frowning.

"Then I will call for my hero," she smiles.

"Hope, I'm serious."

"So am I. I'll be gone half an hour the latest, okay? I'll be fine," she insists.

"You want me to leave so you can have a little privacy?" Finnick speaks up.

"Yes," I say at the same time Hope says, "No."

She sighs. "I'm not a kid, Jesse!"

"You're fifteen, you are! And that's not why I want you to stay!" I snap. I can't just say that something bad might happen to her, can I?

"Then why?" she snaps back. Well this is a good start to our… relationship? That sounds weird. She picks up the bow and sheath of arrows and walks off without waiting for an answer.

"Just let her go," Finnick says when I jump to my feet, ready to go after her. "She needs some time to think."

He's right. Maybe this will be a good time to tell him. So, I do.

It takes about fifteen minutes to tell him everything and by the time I finish he is pale, his eyes large. "Wow," he mutters.

"What do I do?" I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"First we pack everything up and then go find Hope. Then you're going to tell her," he replies and pats my back.

"How do you think she's going to take it?" I ask. "You know her more than I do."

"There are to ways she can take. She'll either take it like her dad will, calm and okay with it…" he trails off.

"Or?" I press.

"Or she'll take it like her mom would and probably have a right go at you." He looks up at the sky as if there's a camera looking down on us (there probably is) and says, "No offence, Aunt Katniss, but you are kind of scary sometimes."

"Let's hope it's the former," I sigh and stand up. "We better go find her."

We pack up our stuff as quickly as possible and then start walking in the direction she went. She can't have gone far. After a while we both realise that she could've gone further than she said she would. "Do you think we should split up?" Finnick asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. If you get hurt I will never forgive myself," I reply.

"Jesse, you seriously need to start thinking more about yourself than others. I'll be fine," he says.

"Okay," I say and dump a backpack on the ground, "But meet me back here in a while."

"Sure. No, wait. What if a tribute comes and takes the bag?" he asks.

"Good question," I huff.

He looks at our surroundings and then picks up a few twigs off the floor. "What are you doing?" I ask, watching as he makes something on the ground with the sticks.

"I'm making Hope's Mockingjay pin on the ground. If anyone takes the backpack then we'll still know if this is the right place," he says.

"Good idea," I reply. "Be safe."

"You too," he says and then walks off. I do the same but in a different direction.

With every step I take I get more worried. I can't hear anything that hints that she's near by. "Hope!" I yell.

"Ssh!" someone hisses. I spin around, looking for the person. "I'm up here." I look up and find that Hope is sitting on a high branch in a tree.

"We've been looking for you everywhere!" I yell.  
>"Sorry," she says, innocently. "I lost track of time." She holds up five squirrels attached to her belt. "Mom and dad won't have to buy us anything tonight."<p>

I sigh and smile, knowing I can't be angry with her forever. "Just come down. We need to fine Finnick," I say.

"Okay," she whispers and starts climbing down. I watch her every move, ready to catch her if she falls. I should've known that an experienced hunter like her would never fall.

She reaches the ground and turns to face me. "We better go find little Finny," she says and starts walking. She stops, turns around, takes my hand and then starts walking again. I smile and then remember what Finnick said. I think now would be the best time to tell her.

"Hope, I need to tell-" I'm cut off by a loud groan. The thing is it doesn't sound human… or animal. It sounds like… I don't know what it sounds like.

That is until the ground starts to open up…

**Uh oh, what's happening now? Review and I'll update as soon as possible but remember I have other stories so it might take a while. Sorry if there's any mistakes but I wanted to get this up quick. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm sorry it's been a while but hopefully this chapter will make up for my slow update. If anyone here also reads 'Percy Jackson' then please check out my new story 'Before I Die'! I'd be very grateful, thank you!**

**Hope**

Jesse gets cut off by a loud groaning sound and I feel my eyes widen as I watch the ground split open. What's happening? Is this one of Snow's traps to get me killed?

"Finnick!" Jesse calls from beside me and then starts dragging me away from the area. "Finnick, I found her! Where are you?" I realise he doesn't know exactly where Finnick is and unfreeze.

"Finnick!" I yell, panic rising throughout my body. We zigzag through the many trees until we run straight into Finnick himself. Concern is written on his face and he's panting like crazy.

"What's that noise?" he pants.

"The ground… opening," is all I say as I try to catch my breath.

"That's it," he mutters and I frown.

"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Jesse asks.

"Come on, they're saving us!" he yells and starts running in the direction we came from.

"Finnick, no!" I yell but he ignores me.

"This must be Haymitch's plan," Jesse says, holding my head in his hands. I feel dizzy and confused.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"I can't explain now but we need to get out of here," he says quickly before taking my hand and running off again.

I can't concentrate on running as my head spins in a pool of confusion. Haymitch is going to save us? But how? He's back home in District Twelve. Then it dawns on me…

I look up at the sky and my eyes widen as I realise it must be about 5pm, maybe 5.30. Five thirty! My mind flashes back to my private session with the game-makers:

_He looks at his feasting team-mates and when he see's that no-one is watching he holds up his hand and points to each finger: Five. I hold my hand up too and he nods abruptly. He put the other hand up then: Ten._

_ I put both my hands up and he shakes his head: No. He puts his hands down then back up then down and then back up again: Thirty. I mouth the number to him and he nods again and winks. Five thirty._

They are saving us; we can all get out of here! Adrenaline rushes through me and Jesse and I sprint after Finnick who is out of sight. We reach the area we were at minutes ago and I see that there's a huge hole in the ground and in the middle is a hovercraft, rising on a large metal plate.

I'm suddenly worried that we've made a mistake and this is a Capitol vehicle but then I notice the large gold Mockingjay painted onto the side and I sigh. Relief rushes through me but I know I can't relax until we're all inside and out of the Capitol.

Snow must be going crazy and sending hovercrafts after us. I'm brought out of my thoughts when the hovercraft opens and reveals a metal plate. "You first!" Finnick yells over the loud rumble coming from the hovercraft. Jesse pushes me forward until I'm on the metal plate and I'm frozen to the spot as the plate rises.

Seconds later, I'm inside the hovercraft and I see Haymitch. But there's no time for reunions. I watch as the plate goes down again and Finnick and Jesse argue over who goes first. "You first," Jesse says.

"No, you go," Finnick replies.

"Hurry!" I yell and the two look at each other for a long time before Finnick gives up and walks towards the plate.

He freezes in spot and then is lifted into the vehicle. I grab him and pull him next to me. The metal plate goes down again and I watch intently as Jesse jumps onto the plate.

A loud growl fills my ears and I watch as three wild beasts come out from behind a clump of bushes and sprint towards Jesse. "Jesse!" I yell but realise that it's not him who can make the plate rise faster.

I jump to my feet and turn on my heel to face Haymitch who is ordering people around. "Faster!" I yell and he orders a man to do as I say. I drop to my knees and bend over the side to watch Jesse. The dogs are now under the plate and growling up at him. All they have to do is jump to knock him down.

"Grab my hand!" Finnick yells and holds a hand out to Jesse.

"He's frozen," I remind him and he growls.

I looks at me then and says, "Bend over as far as possible, grab onto his arms and pull him, okay?" I nod and we both bend over the side.

The plate needs to rise a little higher before we can reach him but the dogs are jumping and one of them is backing away, getting ready to run and pounce.

"Faster, Haymitch!" I yell again, terrified tears filling my eyes.

"Oh god," Jesse mutters.

"What is it?" Finnick asks and I look around just in time to see the dog start sprinting towards the plate.

I bend over even more while yelling, "Hold on to me, Fin!" I grab on to Jesse's hand and pull as hard as I can. I feel arms wrap around my waist and pull me up. I feel my hand slipping out of Jesse's and I try to tighten my grip but my hands are sweaty and shaking.

"Quick!" Jesse yells, his eyes wide and scared.

Our eyes never part as a sudden strength surges through me and I grab his other arm and pull him. Finnick pulls me even harder and it's when the dog pounces that Jesse is in my arms, in the hovercraft and yelling in pain. "Did it get you?" I ask, frantically and he nods.

"My leg, my leg," he repeats.

The hole in the hovercraft closes as it takes off and drives away. I let go of Jesse and crawl until I'm beside his leg. His trouser material has three lines cut out and all I can see in the gaps is blood. "You'll be fine," I promise him and he nods, pain filled tears swimming down his cheeks.

"Someone help him!" I yell.

"What did he hurt?" a familiar voice asks, his voice thick with emotion.

"His leg. The dog scrammed his leg," I reply, my eyes never leaning Jesse's until I hear the man's loud footsteps beside us.

I look up to find that the man is my father. "Dad!" I cry and fling myself into his arms. "It's you! It's really you!"

"Yeah," he smiles, sadly. "Everything is going to be okay, now." My father never lies but even I can tell that something's not right. But now is not the time to question him.

"Let me take a look at your friends leg," he says, pulling away and kneeling beside Jesse. "Thank you for saving her," I hear him whisper and watch as Jesse nods slightly.

I kneel beside him and take his hand. "Where are we going?" I ask no one in particular.

"District 13," Grandpa Haymitch replies, standing beside me. He doesn't even sound drunk. I'm too confused with everything that's happened to question the fact that we're heading to a district that is meant to be destroyed.

Haymitch looks down, guiltily. "I should've made it more clear." I realise he's talking about my confusion between Jeremy and Jesse.

"Don't worry about it," I reply and then look around, wondering where mom is. "Where's my mom?"

Haymitch looks away. I look at my dad; he's stopped working on Jesse's leg and is frozen to the spot. Dread fills me and I repeat quietly, "Where is my mom?" No one answers. No one will look at me.

"Where is she?" I yell, standing up and glaring at Haymitch.

He finally looks back at me, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry," he whispers. I gulp, tears falling down my cheeks even though I don't know what's going on.

"What happened?" I sob.

"A peacekeeper got a hold of Cinna. Katniss…" he trails off for a second. "She-she went after him. The Peacekeepers got her. Your dad tried going after her but I pulled him back."

"What?" I ask, the news not sinking in. The next sentence that comes out of his mouth feels like a stab in the heart.

"Cinna is trapped in the Capitol… with your mom."

**AN: How was it? Did you like it? Next chapter I might do Katniss's POV or Peeta's on what happened back in the Capitol. Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Right, so this chapter is in Katniss's POV before she is trapped in the Capitol. If you read Percy Jackson or even if you don't can you go to my profile and vote on my poll. Even if you don't read the books you can chose your favourite name. Enjoy the chapter…**

**Katniss**

I rub my stomach as I watch the screen, feeling sick after watching my daughter get attacked by Jeremy. Thank god for Jesse, huh? Who knew he was that strong? I sure didn't.

The feel of my baby kicking startles me and I sit up straighter. Maybe, if my daughter wasn't fighting to the death in an arena, I would smile or be excited but right now all I can feel is dread. What if this plan doesn't work? What if we don't get them out in time? What if the baby I'm carrying, just like Hope, will be reaped.

"What's the matter?" Peeta asks, jumping out of his seat and kneeling in front of me.

"He kicked," is all I say. He gives me a sad smile and rests a hand on my bump.

"This isn't going to happen again, I promise. As soon as we get Hope out of that arena I'm going to kill Snow. Even if it's the last thing I do," he replies.

"I want to kill him myself. I want to shoot an arrow through his heart and-"  
>"You won't be doing anything except taking care of yourself. You need to be strong for Hope and the baby. You need to be ready to escape," he whispers.<p>

"When are they going to come get us?" I ask.

"In a few hours, I think. Haymitch said he will call and then we'll sneak up to the roof," he explains. I nod and yawn. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

I shake my head. "I'll just have nightmares," I reply and he sighs.

"Fine but at least eat something."

I give in and order some food. Peeta smiles thankfully at me and I curl my lips slightly in return before turning back to he screen. I watch as Jesse carries Hope back to his and Finnick's camp. I sigh in relief when they arrive safely.

An Avox brings me the food and I dig in, realising how hungry I am. After I finish eating the Avox takes the dishes away and walks out just as Portia and Cinna walk in.

"Hey," Cinna says and smiles sadly.

"Hi," I reply, not taking my eyes off the screen. "Are you aloud to be in here?"

"Who cares?" Portia speaks up and I smile. "Effie and the rest of the prep team will be here soon, as will Finnick, Annie and Johanna. They're going to escape with us."

"We're going to have to be quick because as soon as someone realises that most mentors are coming up here they'll get suspicious," Peeta says.

I open my mouth to agree but the ringing of the phone stops me. We all go silent. Could this be it? Is this the call?

I watch as Peeta walks over to the phone and holds it to his ear. "Hello?" he asks. Someone on the other end speaks and he looks over and nods. This is it.

"Get everyone quickly and tell them to get to the roof as soon as possible. If we're not all up there in five minutes then they're going to go without us," Peeta says, hanging up.

"Where do we go once we're out of here?" Portia asks.

"The arena. We're going to bring them home," Peeta says and then everyone gets to work.

Cinna and Portia get these small square things out of their pockets and start talking into them. A cell phone, I think they're called. I wouldn't know how to use it even if I'd had one for fifteen years.

"Get everything you want and get to the roof," Peeta tells me. I take his hand.

"You and my daughter is what I want," I whisper. He presses his lips to mine before lacing our fingers together and then dragging me out of the room and into the hall.

We run through the hall and don't stop until we're by the opening elevator. Finnick, Annie and Johanna step out. "To the roof!" I yell and they start running.

Peeta starts walking but I stay still, noticing Cinna waiting by the elevator. "What're you waiting for?" I ask.

"The rest of the prep team," he says, his voice nervous.

"I'll wait with you," I say.

"No. Go. They'll be here now," he replies and I nod before running up to the steps.

Peeta and I climb them two at a time and we're on the roof on time to see the Portia being lifted into the vehicle. Peeta and I join the line and I hear Haymitch from inside yelling, "Hurry up!"

I hear the sound of chaos behind me and I turn to see my old prep team running towards us. "Isn't this exciting?" Octavia squeals, throwing her arms around me. I sigh. "Where are we going?"

"Just get in the craft," I snap and she jumps at my tone. My prep team have always acted childish. I swear Hope is more mature than any of them.

A loud alarm fills my ears as the rest of my prep team and the other's get in the hovercraft. "What's that?" Peeta yells.

Haymitch sticks his head out of the hovercraft and yells back, "The alarm. They know we're here. You need to hurry."

"Get on," I tell Peeta, realising the metal plate is empty.

"No, you first," he replies and I huff before stepping forward.

"Go!" someone yells from behind me and I turn around again to see the shadow of people running up the steps- Peacekeepers… with Cinna.

"Cinna!" I yell and run towards the door, not thinking of what could happen.

"Go!" he yells again.

"Katniss!" Peeta yells from behind me and I hear his loud footsteps following me.

"What are you doing?" Haymitch shouts. "We need to go now."

Peeta wraps his arms around my waist and drags me back to the hovercraft while I fight against him. "No!" I yell. "We can't leave him." I look down and, hoping Peeta will forgive me, bite his arm. He hisses in pain but releases me. I run before he realises that I'm gone again.

"No!" he yells but this time he won't be able to get me because I'm too far away.

"We need to go, now!" I hear Haymitch yell.

I know what's going to happen. I should go back but I can't leave my stylist behind. I spin around and yell to Haymitch, "Grab him and go!" Our eyes meet and we have a silent conversation.

Me: _You need to save him this time._

Haymitch: _Stay alive._

He nods, jumps out of the hovercraft and grabs Peeta. "No!" my husband yells, tears in his eyes. "Please, don't go! Hurry! I'll get him!" It's too late.

"I love you," I call as a group of Peacekeepers run onto the roof.

"Go!" I yell. A Peacekeeper grabs me. I feel a needle being pressed into my arm.

The last thing I see is the Hovercraft taking off before I fall into a deep slumber, all the while hoping Peeta will forgive me.

**AN: To be honest, I don't think this chapter is good. I wanted to get something up ASAP for you guys and it turned out… like this. Sorry. Anyway, please review and sorry if there any spelling mistakes!**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry it's been so long… again. I used to update twice a week on each of my stories but my updates are getting longer and longer. Forgive me? I will try harder, I promise. **

**I do have a reason for not updating so soon though since I went to West Wales for a few days. It rained for the first two days, the third day was sunny-ish but then it rained on the last day. That's Wales for you!**

**I got home around 11.45am and, guess what? IT WAS RAINING! I got to West Wales nearly every year and it always rains. I can't remember a time that it hasn't rained but it was still awesome despite the sh*t weather!**

**We went to stay on a farm so I got to feed the horses and have long walks. I expected a little drama… but not on the first day! Someone (ME- NO SURPRISE THERE) locked the car keys in the boot/trunk of the car when the doors were locked. **

**So, my dad and other family members were using crowbars and wires to open the car so they can get the keys out of the boot! But I'm home now which means, somehow, they got the keys back! I thought I was going to die. **

**What was worse is that when it happened my dad and me were having issues and we'd only started talking again. Then that happened and I thought we would end up having another argument but he didn't even yell at me so it's good.**

**Jeez, this AN is probably longer than the chapter. Oops, SORRY! I apologise a lot, don't I? Just ignore me. **

**Go read the chapter and if anyone has any ideas for this story or any of my other's then don't hesitate to share them with me if you'd like me to try and use them.**

**Peeta**

I can't even look at Hope as Haymitch explains what happened. I force myself to unfreeze and call for someone to checkout Jesse's leg. I take a deep breath before looking up at Hope.

Tears are falling down her cheeks, her face is pale and you can still see the hand marks from Jeremy on her neck. I want to be strong for her but I don't think I can.

While she was in the Games I had to look after Katniss and keep my feelings to myself and now she's gone and it's my entire fault because I didn't stop her. What kind of husband leaves his pregnant wife behind? And Haymitch didn't even stop her!

Silent tears start flooding my cheeks despite me trying to hold them back. "I'm sorry," I cry. "It's all my fault. It should've been me. I-I could have done something. I should have stopp-"

"We'll get her back," Hope says, throwing her arms around my neck. "She's strong. She can do this."

"What about the baby?" I sob. I sound so weak. So much for being strong…

"He's the son of two victors- he'll make it," she replies. "We have to be strong. When we get to 13 we'll order a group to go back for mom and Cinna."

**Katniss**

I toss and turn, the hard mattress I'm laying on making me uncomfortable."I always thought victors got to be pampered!" I yell, knowing that someone, probably Snow, is watching me through the mirror that I guess let's them see me while I only can see my reflection.

I jump off the bed and sit on the wooden chair beside my so-called bed. Deep down I am terrified of what Snow can do to me. What if he kills me? That means the baby will die, too. I can't let that happen. I have to try and be strong.

My mind wonders off to Cinna. Hours earlier we were separated and I haven't seen him since though I swear I heard a loud cry of pain that I hope wasn't him. I haven't eaten in hours and I'm starving.

"How about some plum stew?" I yell. "Or are you going to let me starve to death?"

The door opens and Snow walks in. "It's fabulous to see you again, Mrs. Mellark," he hisses.

"I would say the same thing except that would be a lie and we agreed to not lie to each other," I reply, calmly.

"That's correct," he says and he just stares at me for what seems like forever.

"What do you want, Snow?" I finally snap. "I did everything you wanted and still it's not enough. What do you want now?"

"Your baby," he smirks. I shiver runs down my spine and I bet I look like a ghost.

"You've already hurt my baby," I hiss. He laughs.

"I'm not talking about your daughter, Katniss. I'm talking about your son," he explains. I move a hand to my stomach and glance at my tiny bump.

"Well, you'll have to wait a long time before this little one arrives," I snap, trying so hard to hold in the tears that are pricking at my gray eyes.

"Not as long as you think if I get some of my men to give you drugs that will make the baby grow quicker," he grins.

"Why don't you just kill me?" I suggest. I'd prefer dying with my baby than letting him take my son away from me.

"I'd love to… except what's the fun in that? I can make your own son turn against you and then I'll put him in the Games."

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" I whisper, my walls are crumbling. I'm going to break any second.

"Because you came out alive- because you made me look stupid when you held those berries to your lips. You were clever… but not so much anymore."

"He'll come after me," I mutter. "Peeta will try to save me."

"That's correct and when he arrives we'll be waiting for him. We will make him watch you stave until you are barely alive. We will make him watch as your son starts grow into an evil man."

I don't know where I get the energy from but, somehow, I get enough strength to jump to my feet, grab the chair I was sitting on and throw it in his face.

He attempts to duck, only to fall over. I jump on top of him and wrap my cold hands around his neck. He thrashes for a few seconds before he stops and smirks.

"Kill me," he gasps. "…But my men will come after you and your family."

"Not if I kill them first!" I yell and squeeze his throat even tighter.

I hear people run into the room but all I focus on is killing this evil snake. I feel someone lift me away from him and I scream. "Let go of me! I'm going to kill him! He deserves to die!"

Someone tugs my arm roughly and I feel something, probably a needle, being stabbed into my arm. The last thing I see before I fall into a deep slumber is a man trying to bring President Snow back to life.

**AN: I'm making a poll for this story: 'Shall I kill off President Snow?' I will later on even if you guys say no right now but I thought I could both kill him off now and have each person in the other districts to vote for another president or make him live a little longer as she only just got held captive.**

**It's up to you. Please go vote on my profile and REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: There might be spelling mistakes in this chapter because my dad kept nagging me to hurry up, so I was rushing. The poll is now closed and I am happy to announce that President Snow is… find out in this chapter. **

**Katniss**

When I wake up I feel exhausted and sick. I try to lift my head but it feels so heavy that all I can do is groan at the pain. I feel like someone has hit me on the head with a rock or something heavy.

I try to remember what happened. I search my mind for all the memories I had for the last time I was awake. They come back like a blow to the brain, making my head hurt even more.

I can remember now: me strangling Snow after he threatened to take my baby, the Peacekeepers dragging me off of him and a man trying to resuscitate the President.

I bolt upright at the possibility of Snow being dead- or I try to, anyway. Something is stopping me and it's not my head this time. I lift me head a little and look at the rest of my body to find that restraints are holding me down.

There is one just below my breasts, one on each of my wrists, another on each of my thighs and more on my ankles. Oh god. Does this mean Snow is alive and that this is his way of torturing me?

I glance at my bump to find that it's flat- like nothing is there. I use all my strength to let out a deafening scream. Snow has taken my baby. He's going to make my child turn against me.

I fight with all my fight and try to get out of the restraints. I only stop screaming when a Peacekeeper marches into the room. "What has he done with me baby? Where is he?" I yell.

"Your baby is alive and well, Mrs. Mellark," the man explains in a bored voice.

"Where is he? Why is he out of me so early?" I ask, still fighting against the restraints.

"Calm down, Mrs. Mellark and we'll let you see your son. You murdered President Snow that is why you're being restrained. You'll stay in this room while you're on trial. The Gamemakers will determine whether you're guilty or not. As for your baby, we thought it would be best if we gave him the drugs to make him grow quicker. We cut him out of you three weeks ago," the man mumbles.

My eyes widen. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Two months." Two months. I was practically dead to the world for so long. No wonder I feel stiff and achy.

"Why so long?" I question.

"It was easier. No ones knows what to do with you so they put you in a coma. They'll announce if you're guilty or not tonight that's why you're awake."

I sit in silence as the news sinks in. I've been in a coma for two months. My son was born three weeks ago. I'm here in this room all alone and- I gasp. "Cinna," I mutter.

"Your stylist is also alive. He's next door," the man says.

"Can I see him? What about my baby? Can I see him, too?" I beg. I hate sounding so weak but I won't be able to settle if I don't see him.

The man looks hesitant but finally gives in. "Fine but you won't be able to touch him."  
>"What? Why?" I yell.<p>

"Because you killed the President. Doctors have labelled you mentally unstable," the man says.

"_You_ are the crazy one. I'd never hurt my son. And I'm not mentally unstable!" I start fighting against the restraints again.

"Calm down, Mrs. Mellark."

"Not until you let me out of these things. I want my baby and I want to see Cinna, too," I order.

"You'll have to stop fighting before I let you see any of them," the man says. I stop fighting and huff.

"Just let me see them." With that the man leaves.

As soon as the door closes behind him I squeeze my eyes shut. This has to be a terrible dream. For two months I've been asleep. What's happening in District 13? Does my family miss me? Has Peeta forgiven me? Are they going to come save me? And if yes, why haven't they already?

I feel abandoned, like no one cares about me. I start thinking of reasons why Peeta hasn't come after me. Maybe he's hurt. Maybe whoever's in charge in 13 won't let him come. Maybe everyone's forgot about me. Maybe they all think I'm dead…

**Hope**

I pace back and forth in my small compartment. I think I'm going to go crazy. Two months! It's been two months since I was rescued, since Jesse and I was taken to 13. It's horrible here. I feel like an animal trapped in a cage.

We have schedules on our arms but I don't pay attention to mine. All I do is pace back and forth, trying to think of ways to save mom and Cinna. Bad thoughts always come to mind. What if Snow has killed her? What if she's been messed with? What if she's being tortured? What about the baby? Is he alive?

A knock on the door brings me out of my thoughts. "Come in," I yell and the door opens. Jesse walks in and moves until he's right in front of me.

"Coin is ordering a meeting," he whispers. "She thinks your dad has trained enough to go to the Capitol."  
>"What about me? Can't I go with them?" I ask, looking into Jesse's green eyes.<p>

"You would've had a chance of coming if you'd done what was on your schedule," he tells me softly.

I look down, guiltily. I should've done as I was instructed. Now I can't go to the Capitol to save mom.

"Who's going?" I whisper.

"Your dad, Haymitch, some guy called Gale Hawthorne, Boggs, Finnick and me," he says. My eyes widen.

"You? You can't go. You can't leave me," I beg.

"Hope, it's only for a few days," he says, wrapping his arms around me.

"But I won't be able to stand it if you got hurt again," I whisper.

"I'll be fine, I promise. Just think, once this is all over we'll all be safe. Snow will be dead and someone else will be President. We just have to be patient. Now, come on, Coin is waiting."

He takes my hand and leaves me out of my room, down the hall and into Coins office.

President Alma Coin is the leader of District Thirteen. She is in her 50's, I guess, and has grey hair and eyes of the same colour. I don't like her. I think it's the fact that she has made us wait so long before agreeing to go after mom and Cinna.

We walk into the office and I sit down next to my dad, silently. Jesse takes the seat beside me. The other people in the room include; my dad, a man with dark hair and grey eyes- I think he might be that Gale guy, Boggs, Finnick, Plutarch, Haymitch, Annie and Finnick Junior.

"It's nice of you to finally join us," Coin says. I guess that means we were the last to arrive.

"Thank you," I say, cheekily, earning myself a stern look from dad.

I notice his eyes are red from lack of sleep, his hair is greasy and he's lost a lot of weight. He's been so worried about mom and it's obvious that he still hasn't forgiven himself for letting her go.

Coin asked me a few months ago if I would be the 'Little Mockingjay.' It had angered me when she called me that since my family members often called me by that and I'd said no. Let's just say Coin doesn't like being told no.

"What is the reason for this meeting?" I ask, glaring at the older woman.

"A spy that has been in the Capitol for years paced on a message last night- an important one. He has been disguised as a Peacekeeper and has been working undercover as Snow's guard for years," she explains.

I sit up straighter, this sounds important.

"He told us that your mom is alive and so is the baby and Cinna," she adds.

Happy tears well up in my eyes and I squeeze my dad's hand. "Is she okay? Is she hurt?" my dad asks, worriedly.

"She's being restrained," Coin says.

My blurry eyes widen. "Why? What way is Snow torturing her?"

"Snow isn't torturing her, child." I'm not exactly a child, I want to say but decide to keep my mouth shut.

"Then what is he doing?" I snap, getting frustrated. Jesse rubs my back to calm down. It works and I sigh.

"Nothing," she grins. Is this woman crazy? Why can't she tell us what's going on without stalling?

"Your mom is on trial… for murdering the President."

**AN: Okay, so you know Snow is dead and that Katniss has been in a coma for a while. This is more of a filler chapter. Next chapter Katniss is going to find out if she's guilty or not. **

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Please check out my new Percy Jackson story 'Right Here Waiting'. Sorry for the wait but I'm here now! Not many chapters left until the end. Sorry if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes. Enjoy the chapter…**

** Katniss**

A while later the same man from earlier walks back in, carrying a small quiet bundle in his arms. Tears fill my eyes before I even see my baby. The peacekeeper takes a seat on the wooden chair beside the hard surface I'm laying on.

I turn my head and look down, my eyes falling on my son. I gasp. He looks just like Peeta with his curly blonde hair and button nose. His lips, just like his dads, are a rosy red and in a small smile. He's beautiful.

He's not as small as I'd imagined him to be with his pale chubby cheeks. He's the exact opposite of his sister who looks exactly like me except she has Peeta's eyes. I wonder if my son has blue eyes. Right now I can't tell since he's sleeping.

"Can I hold him?" I ask, even though the man had told me no earlier. "Please," I quickly add.

The man suddenly looks uncomfortable. He stands up and walks to the door. I open my mouth to tell him not to go, that I won't hold my baby and I'll stop asking but he's back in the room before I can say anything. I frown in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm a spy from District 13. I've been told to take care of the baby, which means I get to look after you. I was lucky to get the job. That window," he points to the screen that to me looks like a mirror but from the outside I guess is a window. "Let's anyone from the outside see you," he whispers.

"You are not meant to be able to touch anything- no one after you killed Snow," he explains in a whisper.

"Are there camera's here?" I ask. He shakes his head as he undoes the restraints with one hand while using the other to clutch my son to his chest.

"No and since I don't know if anyone is watching through the window I'll have to keep checking. Stay on the bed so if anyone is coming I can tie you back up. That's why I couldn't let you see the baby earlier."

"What do you think the Game-makers will decide about me killing Snow?" I ask.

"Personally, I think you are going to be found guilty. Plutarch is the only other person here on the rebel's side. He was meant to escape to 13 with everyone else but he didn't make it on time but no one thought he was trying to escape. I think he'll try to convince the other's to let you go but you have to remember that everyone else is on Snow's side."

Once I'm free I quickly sit up and hold my arms out. He gently lays my baby into my arms and I sigh in relief when I feel that spark I got when I held Hope for the first time, too. I press a kiss to his forehead, making his eyes flutter and body stir.

I bite my lip, waiting for his eyes to open. When they do I am met with a familiar grey. I smile and whisper, "Hello, baby. I'm your mommy. I'm sorry you didn't get to see me sooner."

He makes a gurgling noise and I find myself laughing and crying at the same time. I feel relieved and scared but at the same time happy.

"What's your name?" I ask, looking up at the Peacekeeper.

"Mark," he replies as he walls over to the door. He opens it a little and pops his head out. "Mark Myers."

"So, you're a spy?" I say. He closes the door and leans against it.

"Yeah, the only one here if you count Plutarch," he explains.

"What will happen to me if I'm found guilty?" I ask, not expecting to hear what comes out of his mouth next.

"You get executed."

I gasp. "What? But if I'm labelled mentally ill then surely I should be able to go free."  
>"You killed the President. That's a big thing to do and the biggest crime possible over here. But don't worry I have a plan. Oh and can I ask you to do something for me?"<p>

"Anything," I reply, knowing that I owe him for taking care of my baby.

"Kill Coin. She wants power. She wants to be the next President of Panem and she won't stop until she gets her way," he says.

"But I thought you were on her side," I frown.

"I'm on the rebel's side, not hers. I just know from our conversations over the phone she's not as good as everyone thinks."  
>"Oh," I mutter. Hope is in 13 with Peeta, Prim and hopefully both Peeta's parents and mine.<p>

Mark opens his mouth to say something but then closes it, his eyes wide. "What?" I whisper, worry filling me.

"Someone's coming," he says and runs towards me. He takes me baby out of my arms and starts putting my restraints on.

I lay down, making it easier for him and I hear him curse as he struggles. I can hear the footsteps from outside and I bite my lip nervously. The door flies open seconds before Mark has done up the last restraint.

A Peacekeeper walks in. His hair is grey and gelled back. There are wrinkles taking over his face and his mouth is in a firm line. I instantly don't like him.

"What are you doing?" he snaps.

"I thought I'd undo the restraints because her hearing is soon," Mark says. I sigh in relief. Good and quick thinking.

"What's the baby doing in here?" the man snaps, he seems to want to find something he can blame Mark on, get him in trouble. They don't act like the best of friends.

"I thought she could at least see her child once before she finds out if she's guilty or not. If she is guilty she won't be able to see the baby ever again if she's dead," Mark replies, his tone sounding calm yet stern.

"Hmm. Very well. The Game-makers are ready for her," the man says and walks out.

Mark sighs and turns back to me. "That was close."  
>I nod in agreement and he starts undoing the restraints again. When they are off again he let's me hold the baby for a few minutes before taking him off me and handcuffing me.<p>

"Act like a crazy woman," he whispers as he leads me out of the room and down the long hall.

I can smell roses and blood even though Snow is dead. I swallow the bile in my throat and wonder how I'm meant to act crazy. How does a crazy person act?

As we near the room in which the hearing is being held the baby cries out. I bite my lip, forcing myself not to yell at Mark to hand me my baby so I can quieten him. "Ssh, Tyler," I whisper, looking at my baby who is still in Mark's arms.

Tyler's cries stop and his eyes meet mine. It's as if he can understand that as long as I'm here he's safe and it's the truth. If anyone lays a finger on him then they'll have the same fate as the President did.

"Tyler?" Mark questions.

I nod. "Peeta and I thought it was a nice name."

"I agree," Mark says.

We arrive a few minutes later and I'm lead into a room. I've never seen a courtroom before so I'm surprised to see so many people here. Mark hands my baby to Cinna who is sitting in the front row with Peacekeeper's on either side of him.

Despite the situation I offer him a gentle smile that he returns. He looks well, as if no one has touched him except from a purple bruise just under his eye that tells me otherwise.

I force my eyes off my stylist and look around the room. There are rows upon rows of seats that are filled with Capitol residents, each looking bright and creepy in their colourful skins.

I'm told to stand in a box and a small wooden door is locked behind me so I can't escape. I wasn't thinking of going anywhere without Tyler and Cinna. Besides, I don't see how I'll escape with my hands tied behind my back.

I'm told to say my name and other stuff that I don't really pay attention to as I stare at Tyler in Cinna's arm. If I'm found guilty I will never be able to see him again. I won't be able to kiss Peeta, I won't be able to visit Prim and my parents, everyone I love I won't be able to say goodbye to. My mind flashes back to what Mark said earlier. _Act like a crazy woman. _

I scan my eyes around the room, looking for him. He's standing in front of the doors at the back of the room. Our eyes meet and I can barely make out the nod that he sends my way. He's telling me to do it.

"What am I doing here?" I yell, turning around in the stuffy box like I hope a mad woman would.

I kick the sides of the box and let out a loud scream. "Let me out of here! I want Peeta!"

"Mrs. Mellark, calm down," a man growls. I think he's the judge.

The Game-makers are the jury, I guess. I didn't know that until Mark mentioned that it was up to the Game-maker's whether to let me live or not. My eyes quickly fall on the many men sitting on cushioned seats to the side. They shake their head at me as if in pity.

"What am I doing here?" I scream, pulling at the handcuffs, pretending that I'm trying to get them off.

"You are on trial for killing the President," the judge snaps, his voice echoing through the room.

I let out a cackle and say in a loud whisper, "I would've killed Snow before if I'd had the chance. He deserved to die!"

The audience gasps.

"Quiet, Mrs. Mellark. As soon as I deliver the verdict then you can go."

I keep my mouth shut but still spin around like a mad woman. I start humming an old song my dad and I used to sing together. The hanging tree, it's called.

I tune out of what the judge is saying and carrying on humming while I spin around. I start feeling sick and dizzy so I stand still. My eyes fall on Mark again at the back. He smiles. I'm doing well. I turn my attention to Cinna and Tyler.

Cinna actually looks worried. If he believes I'm crazy then everyone should. I remember something else Mark mentioned earlier. _Everyone else is on Snow's side. _I gulp before turning to face the judge.

His eyes bore into mine as he growls a sentence. And that one sentence is something I desperately didn't want to hear.

"Mrs. Mellark, the evidence has been discussed and I can now reveal you are guilty of murdering the President…"

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I think the epilogue is going to be next chapter! *Gasp!* It's coming to an end? What have you thought about the story? **

**Peeta**

She killed him. After all this time he's finally dead. I can't stop smiling despite my worry, as the hovercraft starts moving in the direction of the Capitol where we're going to rescue Katniss, the baby and Cinna.

It had been hard to say goodbye to Hope again but it was even harder to watch her tearful goodbye with Jesse. Even the young boy teared up a bit and I had to ask him twice to let go of his grip on my daughter so we can go.

I watch my daughter's boyfriend as he stares out of the hovercraft window, keeping his eyes on Hope. He loves her, I can tell. I think back to the arena when he was talking to little Finnick about Snow ordering him to kill Hope.

The questions I've wanted to ask since they got rescued come back to my mind and I can't help but ask, "What made you change your mind about killing her?"

Jesse's head snaps up in my direction, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I mean, why didn't you kill Hope when Snow ordered you to?" I ask again, making my question clearer. He sighs.

"When we got reaped and we were on the train to the Capitol I saw how upset everyone was about Hope being reaped and I just knew that you couldn't be horrible people if you loved your daughter like that," he explains.

"Snow made me believe that it was Katniss' fault that the rebellion after the Quell started. My parent's died during the fighting and Snow got Peacekeepers to get me and a few other kids to take back to the Capitol to be his slaves. He told us every day that it was her fault. Then he thought of the plan to kill Hope to get back at you both. I was there at the time and he picked me to kill her. He made me watch the 74th and 75th Games.

"I hated Katniss; I blamed my parent's death on her. Then I realised she was doing it to protect her family. I had to move to 12 to spy on you all and then I bumped into Haymitch and he knew because of my District Four looks that something wasn't right. He's a clever drunk."

I nod, taking in the information. I have to admit that I feel sorry for the kid after all he's been through and I'm happy he knows that my wife isn't to blame.

"Katniss, she didn't want to kill anyone. She never wanted kids, you know? She didn't want an innocent kid to have to go through the terror of the reapings and possibly going in the Games. So when Hope was born she wanted to fight straight away but Snow paid us a visit and said that if we didn't fight then Prim wouldn't be reaped, we agreed. Obviously, Prim wasn't reaped but Katniss and I didn't notice that he missed Hope out in the deal."

"I'm so glad he's dead. I wouldn't wish death upon anyone except maybe Jeremy but he's already gone. I'm just happy that Hope is okay," Jesse says. I nod.

"I've always wondered who she'd end up marrying but I'd be a very happy father if you turn out to be her husband," I admit.

"Are you giving me permission to asks her to marry me, Sir?" Jesse asks.

"Not now but maybe in a few years time and, please, no children until you're in your twenties," I say and smile slightly at the blush on Jesse's face. "Scratch that," I quickly add. "Don't touch her until you're at least thirty!"

His face turns an even darker shade of red and he looks down at his hands. I chuckle softly. I think they'll be doing stuff way before they're thirty. The thought gives me shivers and I mentally shake them out of my head, focusing on the present.

Reality dawns on me and I remember that Katniss is going to go through her trial and find out if she's guilty. I bite my lip. What if she is? What punishment would she get? I voice my questions to Boggs and he tells me that he doesn't know what the punishment would be and that we'll soon find out.

If we were on a train to the Capitol then it would take nearly three days to get there but since the Hovercraft is so fast it will only take a few hours, three at the most.

I make small talk with everyone, feeling better than I have in weeks at the thought of seeing Katniss and my baby for the first time. I just hope she doesn't hate me for leaving her behind.

A while later I decided to take a nap, knowing I need all the rest and strength I can get if there's going to be some fighting involved. The past two months I've spent training to get here and get Katniss back.

I had been so worried that Snow would've hurt her or the baby and when I heard Snow was dead I thought I could relax for a seconds until I realised that she could get punished. I let the thoughts disappear and I fall asleep.

**Katniss**

As soon as the judge says that once sentence I'm dragged out of the box and lead down the long aisle and to the door. Mark opens the door and tells the man holding my handcuffs that he'll get me ready- Ready for what?

Mark takes a hold of me and leads me back to the room I'd been staying in before. He closes the door after us and he starts pacing. "What's going to happen to me?" I ask, nervously.

"You'll either get hanged, gassed or electrocuted," Mark replies, truthfully. Tears full my eyes.

"B-but I thought they'd be a little kinder since I'm meant to be mentally unstable," I whisper.

"Katniss, you killed the President. That's such a huge crime to the Capitol. You know what they're like," he says. "Keep calm. Peeta and the rescue team are on their way."

"How long do I have left?" I ask.

"About fifteen minutes," he replies. "You'll be able to say a quick goodbye to Tyler and then you'll be…" he trails off.

I nod and try and act like I'm not being sentenced to death. There's a chance that Peeta and the others will get here in time. I don't care about myself as long as they get Tyler and Cinna out. I hope they'll have a good President that will make Panem a good place.

I hope that my daughter will go on to marry Jesse and won't be scared to live like I was. I hope that Tyler will grow up and be s good as his father. I hope Prim marries and has her own kids. I hope Haymitch and Effie will admit their feelings to each other before it's too late.

I hope my mom and dad carry on living and won't grieve me. I don't want anyone to cry. I don't want Peeta to be sad. I want them to celebrate that I've gone to a place where I won't be hurt.

Of course, I'll miss everyone but I'll be with Rue. I hope Peeta and Hope tell Tyler about me and tell him that I love him even though I've only seen him once or twice. I just want everyone to live.

The time goes by fast and soon I'm saying my goodbyes to Cinna and Tyler. Then Mark is leading me out of the room once again. He tells me that I'm going to be burnt to death instead of the other options. He said that it would be live because that's what the Capitol wants.

I feel sick. I hate fire. It burns. When I'm gone I'm going to be ashes, Ashes in the wind. I remember how it felt in the first games when I had burnt my leg. If I thought that was bad this is going to be ten times worse.

I'm lead onto a stage and they tie my to a post, facing the large crowd. Each of them shouts something hateful at me. Wasn't it only a few months ago that they were feeling sorry for me because me daughter was in the Games?

Wasn't it only several years ago when they wanted Peeta and I to marry, to live happily ever after? Who knew something like me killing the President would make them hate me? If I as them I'd be jumping for joy. I would be doing just that actually if I wasn't going to be set on fire any second.

I find it kind of amusing that I am the girl on fire and soon I will be set ablaze and burn in front of the whole of Panem. God, I hope me parent's aren't watching and definitely Peeta and Hope.

The judge from earlier comes onstage, a large piece of wood on fire, ready to light the wood I'm standing on ablaze. "In a few seconds time Katniss Mellark will be no more, just like President Snow. Except that our late President will always be looked upon. Let's hope that our next President will be just as successful!"

He walks closer and holds the stick in the air. "I hope you rot in hell, Katniss Mellark, the girl on fire!" That's the last thing he says before he drops the wood on the wood beneath my feet.

I watch as the fire spreads but I don't cry. I'm not going to show the Capitol I'm weak be showing emotion. I'm going to go to my death with my head held high. It looks like Peeta and the others aren't going to make it. Even if they storm onstage now I don't know how they'll free me and take everyone fighting them down.

I can feel the heat on my face as I look down. The flames are flickering higher and higher but still it hasn't touched any of my scarred skin yet. It's then that I hear the gunshot. I look up in shock to see the judge dead, surrounded by a pool of blood and Mark next to him, still holding the gun he shot him with.

All hell breaks loose. Everyone starts screaming. Peeta and a few others come running on stage, guns out and shooting anything that gets in their way all the while the flames dance higher until it burns the foot. I let out a pained scream and instantly Peeta is by my side throwing buckets of water onto me.

The fire still isn't going down. It looks like it's my time to go. I'm going to die. My eyes meet Peeta's while he keeps on throwing water at the fire which is start to rise up my leg. Tears are flooding my eyes and I know they'll fall any moment.

I tug at the ropes that are keeping me tied to the post. My legs are blistering and are tingling. I can't even feel the pain anymore. That's not good, is it? "I love you," I yell to Peeta.

He shakes his head. "You're not going to die," he yells back and comes behind me and helps me untie the ropes. "Finnick put the fire out!"

I tug at the ropes while Finnick throws water at the flames. The smoke is filling my lungs quickly and I can't stop coughing. My eyes are stinging and all I want to do it sleep. _Sleep. Sleep. Sleep._

Another tug at the rope and I'm falling backwards and into Peeta's arms. "Her legs are burnt pretty bad!" he yells at someone. My eyes are squeezed shut. All I want to do is sleep. _Sleep. Sleep. Sleep._

Darkness creeps upon me but even in my sleepy state I can hear Peeta and others talking and yelling. I feel like I'm floating. Someone is whispering in my ear but I can barely hear them. I just want to sleep, to get away from this stupid world.

Wherever everyone goes after they die must be better than this. So I do what I want. I sleep…

**What did ya think? Good? Bad? Sorry if there are any mistakes. Don't worry she's not dead! Everyone is safe and sound. Did you see what I did there? Safe and sound? Hunger games movie? Yeah? No?**


	27. Epilogue

**AN: I know some of you think I could probably fit in another chapter before the epilogue but I wanted to leave a gap so you can let your imagination run wild, you know? I want you to imagine how the reunion with Katniss and Hope went and what happened in the five-year gap.**

**Anyway, the epilogue is finally upon which means… the end! But I still have my other stories to write so I'm not going anywhere.**

**I want to thank everyone who gave me ideas and reviewed with kind words. I don't think anyone has said a bad word about this story and even if someone has I can't remember. **

**IMPORTANT AN AT END!**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading and I hope you like this…**

**Epilogue **

**Five Year's Later **

**Katniss**

It's early when I wake up, the sun just starting to rise in the sky. I can't help but hope today will be perfect, that the sun will shine all day and everything will go smoothly.

I tiptoe out of bed after pressing my lips gently to Peeta's cheek and then go out into the hall. I pop my head around Tyler's bedroom door and I can just make out his peaceful face in the dark room.

Five years has gone so fast. It seems like only yesterday that I had been kept in the Capitol, on trial for killing the President. I shake my head, reminding myself that I promised not to think any dark thoughts about the past today. Today belongs to Hope and Jesse.

Jesse proposed to Hope last year when they were both nineteen. He had asked Peeta and I for permission when Hope was out hunting with my dad. Of course, we gave him our permission, who wouldn't say yes to him?

He had told us that he loved our daughter so much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. The speech had made both Peeta and I tear up. You could tell that he meant every word.

So, we said yes and the day after Hope had come over early in the morning, jumping for joy as she told us that Jesse had proposed. I don't think I'd ever seen her so happy. The two lovebirds had moved into a house in the Victor's Village after the houses were re-made at the age of eighteen.

Peeta and I could hear her screams every night when she slept here and she always whimpered for Jesse so we told her that if she wanted she could go live with Jesse and she did but still visited nearly everyday.

I close the door of Tyler's room gently, coming out of my thoughts. I walk to the other end of the hall and pop my head around the door of Hope's old room. She had wanted to stay here so that I could help her get ready for today.

I smile as I hear the soft purr coming from her slightly open mouth and I can't help the pang of sadness that hits me when I realise that she's no longer my baby, today she will be made Mrs. Hope Davies and will become a wife, a grown up.

It had worried me when she started planning the wedding so early, I thought that she'd want to wait a while but she got stuck in straight away. I think I was just scared that we wouldn't see her so often when she was married and had kids of her own.

Did I mention that she has mentioned kids in front of Peeta and I? Obviously, Peeta and I know that they haven't only been sharing innocent kisses, I mean, they're twenty years old, I don't expect them to be virgins, that and the fact that I walked in on them making out in the kitchen once.

They were sixteen at the time. I was relieved that Peeta or Tyler wasn't there to see them. The nervous look on Jesse's face had actually made me feel sorry for him. Hope had looked a little angry that I'd walked in and interrupted but that only made me happy that I stopped them from doing more.

I will never forget the day she asked to go on the pill. That was when she was seventeen. She had told me that she and Jesse hadn't done anything but that she wanted to be ready just in case. We laughed, we cried, okay she cried for an hour and I cried for a month.

It was weird thinking of your daughter being old enough to have sex. I was, of course, happy that Jesse hadn't pressured her into doing anything, though, and that they had waited two years before 'doing the deed.'

I close her door after watching her for a while longer before going downstairs. The clock in the kitchen tells me that it's only 5am and that I don't have to wake Hope for another few hours. I make myself a cup of mint tea before curling onto the couch in the living room.

It's not long before Peeta is awake and walking into the room. He sits next to me and I lean my head on his shoulder. "Today's the day," I whisper.

"Yeah. Oh god, our baby is getting married. I'm going to give her away," he says. I can hear the emotion in his voice.

"She hasn't been our baby for a long time, Peeta," I reply, knowing what I'm saying is true. Hope grew up way too fast. Peeta presses his lips to my forehead.

"I know but it feels like she's…" he trails off. I've never known him to get stuck on words. "…Like she's really growing up."

"I know what you mean. It's scary. I keep thinking that we're never going to see her again. That she and Jesse are going to be so concentrated on their own life and family that they'll, I don't know… forget us, maybe," I admit, quietly.

"Hmm. I give it a few months," he says. I frown in confusion.

"What?" I ask.

"I think she'll tell us she's pregnant in the next few months. You don't really think they've just been kissing for the last five years, have you? Besides, I was standing outside the door when she told you she wanted to go on the pill just in case. God, that day was hard."

"Well, no but I don't really like to think about my daughter's sex life and about her and Jesse having a baby so young. I didn't know you knew about the pill situation," I reply.

"Well, I didn't know what to say. I was shocked that they'd waited so long, to be honest. And just to jog your memory, we had Hope when we were seventeen," he says. I roll my eyes.

"I know but we didn't exactly plan her, did we? When we got home from the Capitol we had to rush around to get baby stuff and clothes. I want her and Jesse to be ready," I admit.

"It's crazy to think that Tyler is only five and that his older sister could have a baby in the next year or two. He'll be a young uncle," Peeta replies.

"You don't know that they'll have a baby soon," I say.

"Hope doesn't stop talking about kids, Kat. She reminds me a lot of myself, you know?"

"She is like you; kind, caring, beautiful, sweet…" I trail off.

"But she's also like you; stubborn and snappy."

"You saying I'm snappy?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"Nope," he winks and then stands and walks into the kitchen while I chuckle softly.

* * *

><p>It's 8am when Peeta and I tiptoe up the stairs and into Hope's room, carrying a tray that is holding a cup of hot chocolate and a plate full to the brim with toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns. "Time to get up!" Peeta and I both yell.<p>

Hope groans and buries her head into her pillow. Peeta and I wait for it. We look at each other both thinking the same thing- three, two, one…

Our daughter bolts upright, wide-eyed. "I'm getting married today!" she squeals. Peeta and I burst into laugh before setting the tray on her lap. I sit on one side of the bed while Peeta sits on the other.

"Eat up," he says. "You can't get married on an empty stomach."

Hope smiles. "Thanks, guys."

She starts eating and after a while asks, "Did you guys feel this nervous?"

"Yes," Peeta and I both say.

Hope nods. "Thank god. I thought it was just me."  
>"You love him, right?" Peeta asks.<p>

"Of course," Hope replies. "More than anything."  
>"Then you have nothing to be worried or nervous about," he says.<p>

"I love you, guys," Hope whispers, tears filling her eyes.

"Hey, you're not meant to get emotional until you walk down the aisle," I say, trying to lighten the mood but knowing at the same time if I don't get out of here soon that I'll burst into tears. Who knew I would get so emotional over my daughter getting married?

Hope laughs and Peeta stands up. "I'm going to wake Tyler," he says after kissing both me and Hope on the cheek. He leaves the room.

It's 12 o'clock when everyone is ready, each of us dressed in either a suit or a dress. I'm wearing a dress Cinna designed for me a couple of weeks ago. It's a lilac colour and ends at my knee's. My hair, as usual, is in my signature braid and I'm waiting with Peeta, who is dressed in a black suit with a lilac tie, waiting for Hope to come downstairs so we can see her in her wedding dress.

"Hurry up!" I yell. "Do you want to give Jesse a heart-attack by being late and making him think you're not going to turn up?" I yell up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Hope calls back before I hear her heels click against the wooden floor of the hall.

Seconds later she is slowly descending the staircase. Her brown hair has been thrown up into a fancy bun, with curls hanging on either side of her face.

Her dress, a white gown that trails on the floor behind her, fits her perfectly and looks as if it was made for her. Well, that's what Cinna wanted it to look like and it worked. He's a genius.

"You look like a girl," Tyler says, walking in from the kitchen.

"Well, I am one," Hope replies, rolling her eyes. "You look like a man, little brother."

"I am a man, big sister," Tyler insists, smiling at Hope. His blond hair has been spiked and kept in place with gel. He's wearing a black suit and lilac tie, just like his dad.

"You look beautiful," Peeta whispers from beside me. I nod in agreement, speechless. I'm afraid that if I talk I'll burst into tears.

"Thank you, daddy," Hope whispers back before kissing Peeta and then me on the cheek. She goes to kiss Tyler's cheek but he pushes her away moaning that kissing is disgusting. We all laugh.

"You ready to go?" I finally speak up.

"Yeah," Hope says. I can hear the nervousness in her voice. She'll be calm later when she and Jesse are on their own for their private toasting.

A few minutes later we're in a fancy black car that President Paylor, a kind lady who was voted to be President, let us use and are driving towards the meadow. It doesn't take us long to arrive but when we do I am mesmerised at how amazing everything looks.

There's rows upon rows of white chairs that family and friends are sat comfortably in, there's a gap in the middle where Hope will walk and at the top Jesse will be waiting with a priest that was delighted to get the chance to marry the young couple.

The priest is standing in an arch, made of wood and painted white where Hope and Jesse will stand in front of. Little Finn, who isn't so little anymore, is Jesse's best man while Prim's three-year-old, Daisy, is Hope's only bridesmaid.

Primrose married Rory Hawthorne a few years ago and Johanna Mason is also married to Gale Hawthorne, Rory's older brother. Every family member and friend's we have are here, seated.

Annie and Finnick are here with their little four-year-old, Ocean. Haymitch, Effie, Mark, Cinna, Portia and all of the prep team are here and the new President, who destroyed the arena and gives each District freedom.

Hope gets out of the car with Peeta after I take my seat at the front, in the same row as mine and Peeta's mom and dad. I smile at Jesse, who I can tell is nervous but looks handsome in a suit matching Peeta's and Tyler's.

The music starts playing and after everyone stands Daisy and Tyler start walking down the aisle, Hope and Peeta behind them. I turn back to watch them walk and can't help but smile proudly at how amazing they all look.

It doesn't take long for them to walk all the way and soon they have all took their places. Jesse and Peeta shake hands before my husband take a seat in the chair next to me and squeezes my hand.

The ceremony starts and everyone sits down to hear what the priest has to say. Hope and Jesse say their vows, never taking their eyes off each other. You can tell they're in love, so in love.

The ceremony is short and sweet. Everyone goes wild when the priest tells Jesse to kiss his bride and the young man presses his lips to my daughter. Peeta looks at me and I smile before pressing my lips to his.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you," Peeta whispers back.

Jesse and Hope walk back down the aisle while everyone throws rose petals at them. Everyone congratulates them and we all pose for pictures while Peacekeepers start putting tables together and food on the tables. Hope decided that she wanted the whole day to be outside.

Not long after it's time for the speeches and I stand up.

"Okay, here goes nothing," I say into a microphone. "I've never been good with words so it'll probably take an hour to get one sentence out."

The crowd chuckles.

"Anyway, I want to congratulate my daughter and my son-in-law. You both deserve to be happy after everything you've been through; you deserve to live your life as best as you possibly can. Like most married couples you'll argue, Peeta and I do it all the time, the last time I forced Peeta to sleep on the couch was three weeks ago when he forgot to bring a cookie home for me at the bakery," I admit and then blush. "Come on, who wouldn't be angry if they didn't get the chance to eat one of his amazing creations?"

The crowd laughs again.

"So, yeah. Jesse, just a little warning- Hope is pretty stubborn. If she forces you onto the couch you can always come to our place and have her old room," I smile. "I want you two to be good to each other. You're heroes and deserve to be happy." I sit down.

Peeta stands up. "It's my turn. Like most dad's I'll probably end up balling my eyes out in a few seconds so I just want to say before I do that that I love you guys. Hope, your mom and I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman and Jesse, everyone knows you are perfect for my daughter.

"You are kind and caring and I know I will never have to worry as long as Hope's with you. It seems like only yesterday when Katniss and I were arguing over who had to change Hope's diaper but really it was nearly twenty-one years ago."

Peeta turns to Hope as he says, "You're no longer our baby, you're a woman, a wife and one day you're going to be a mom. Oh god, I'm going to be a grandfather!"

"Not yet," Hope grins, her cheeks a light pink.

"But even though you're a grown up and a wife and a woman you'll always, always be your moms and my daughter. Like you mom said you deserve each other and deserve to be happy. Jess, you saved my daughter and we'll never be able to re-pay you," Peeta says.

"It's what Hope and I do- we protect each other," Jesse says and presses his lips to his wife's. I can't help but remember that I said the same thing to Peeta years ago.

"Hope, you were an amazing surprise that both me and your mom will never regret. You were a handful at times, especially when you wanted to hunt with Katniss and I would say no because you were too young. You would always yell that you would go anyway except if I gave you a cookie. I remember when you yelled at me when I called you my little Mockingjay in front of your friends. You went crazy!"

I laugh along with everyone else.

"I better shut up now and sit down before I tear up," Peeta says. The last thing he says before sitting down is, "I love you, my little Mockingjay…"

**The End**

**AN: And there we have it, folks! Right, I was wondering- would anyone read a story if I write it about Jesse and Hope? It would be after the Games and the war/rebellion and you will get to read about the proposal and all. Tell me if you think it's a good idea. Review and once again thanks for all the kind words about this FanFiction!**


End file.
